A Ghost Seeing True Love
by agony-fairy
Summary: Takes place during Shadow Kiss. Bits of the actual Shadow Kiss book are included to make sense. Some stuff will be different. Don't complain about the pairing. Enjoy! And REVIEW!
1. Scared half to watermelon

**READ:** There are so few Rose/Christian fics. Like really. I like Dimitri and all, but Christian is just as good, and would come with his own difficulties. So basically this takes place in Shadow Kiss. Anything separated by *** and in italics actually was written in the book just so we have a base timeline and because I don't want to change the book completely cause some of the book needs to actually be there. It begins page 106 of Shadow kiss. Sorry if it seems a little too close based on the book for now but give me a couple more chapters here.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Vampire Academy… sad isn't it?

* * *

_***_

_I came to an abrupt halt and felt my eyes go wide. Mason stood on the other side of the quad, nearly blending in with a tree and a post. No, I thought. I'd convinced myself that this was over, but there he was, looking at me with that sorrowful, phantom face. He pointed, off toward the back of campus. I glanced that way but again had no clue what to look for. Turning back to him, I could only stare, fear twisting within me. An icy-cold hand touched the side of my neck, and I spun around. It was Christian._

_***_

"Rose what just happened?" he asked.

I looked back to where I thought I'd seen Mason. He wasn't there, big surprise.

"Nothing" I said continuing to walk.

"That was definitely something. You got that same look you did out on the quad." He said.

"I thought you said it wasn't your business?"

"I also said it must be serious." Christian said.

"I'm handling it."

"Clearly." He said.

He seemed genuinely concerned. _You could tell him. _It would be pretty easy to. He wouldn't make anything school gossip, he knew when to be serious and when to be witty. He might call me crazy but wasn't I calling myself that already?

Before I could do anything else I just stopped and blurted out, "I think I'm seeing Mason."

_Nice Rose. You don't sound crazy at all. But I just wanted someone to tell about it not to analyze it. _At this point Christian stopped to. He looked at me for a couple minutes. Probably wondering if I was serious… or crazy either one. I couldn't put the genie back in the bottle now.

"What?" Christian asked.

I just told him I was seeing Mason and he asked 'what?' That was seriously all he could come up with to say?

"I think I can see Mason, like a ghost he's kind of faded. I never see him for very long. So usually I can pass it off as fatigue or stress or something." I said.

"So you see Mason, or think you do, and that is what has you scared half to death?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't use the word 'death' but yea..."

"Well if I said 'scared half to watermelon' it wouldn't make sense." Christian said, deciding that I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Thanks, Christian." I said.

He just nodded and we stayed silent for the rest of the walk.

When we finally entered the commons I realized that something was wrong with Christian and had been since before I had even told him about my ghost problems. _Stupid, Stupid, Rose._

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" Christian said.

"See when people say nothing that way it is most always something, and don't pass it off as anything I have told you because something was wrong with you even before that."

He ignored me. _That pyromaniac asshole. _We went to the feeders' room. It was somewhat busy. I saw Brandon Lazar feeding. He still had a bruise. Never did find out who beat him up. When Christian checked in with the Moroi at the door and then went into the waiting room I followed. I was thinking of anything that could've caused his problem. _Did a water user put out one of his fires? Did he set anybody on fire lately? _

"It's Lissa" Christian said.

_Atleast I am not the only one with a blurting things out problem._

"Are you upset about the whole magic thing with her and Adrian? She's just trying to figure out this whole magic thing." I said.

"That's not the problem."

The look on his face told me what was going on.

"Adrian. You're jealous and worried about Adrian?"

_***_

"_I'm not jealous. I'm just—" _

"—_feeling insecure over the fact that your girlfriend is spending a lot of time with a rich and reasonably cute guy whom she might like. Or, as we like to call it, jealous." _

_***_

He turned away clearly wishing the earth would open up and swallow him.

"I would know if she was cheating." I told him.

"You would lie for her in a second if she asked you to. You've covered up and lied for her your entire life Rose." He said.

"I have not!" I shouted. I got shushed my around fifteen moroi.

"Let's see, the damage done to the idiots room. She did it you covered for her. Running away from the academy. She needed it. You helped her and it nearly got you kicked out. Her cutting herself. You knew and wanted to help. She asked you to cover for her and you did." Christian said.

"SHE IS NOT INTERESTED IN HIM ROMANTICALLY WHATSOEVER!" I whisper-shouted.

_Am I allowed to slap him? Or would that mess up my field experience?_

"Well he'd be better for her reputation."

"Somehow I doubt that." I said.

"Everybody thinks I am going to turn Strigoi, heck some people think I am just dating her so I can kill her to become Strigoi. The ultimate awakening, kill the last of a royal family." Christian said.

"You heard that one?" I asked surprised.

"You hear a lot when people treat you like wallpaper." He said.

He had a point but I really wanted to punch the person who said that because despite everything Christian wasn't a bad person, and I really wanted to beat the hell out of the person who said it.

"Who said it?" I asked.

"It was a Moroi Rose. Leave it alone."

I didn't want to leave it alone, but he had a point. If I wanted to graduate I couldn't hurt anyone for a while. That just plain sucked.

* * *

Hate it? Like it? Want me to continue? Leave a review please. The button with the icky green text. So in a review I have a question for you to answer. If you like the Rose and Christian pairing what do you like the most? For me I like how they both can be a lot alike yet extremely different. I also think they'd look good together. She has the whole exotic thing going for her, and he has the whole cute emo guy thing going for him. It makes an interesting couple.


	2. Let's Dance

I know I know! I took so long to update. Well I have school and another story and homework and chores. So basically a life. As usual anything separated by *** and in italics is part of the book. Also if anyone wanted to see Jesse and Ralf (Who does? Ewww.) there will be very little of them. By the way in my story Christian has money… keep in mind. That saying he's not going to buy fifty thousand dollar clothes. Also Dimitri isn't going to show up at all really. I think he is leaving at like chapter five or six. (Sorry, but Christian is our man candy in this story.)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters I just manipulate them and bend them to my will for my fanfiction enjoyment.

* * *

Rose's Point Of View

We waited in silence for five minutes until we saw Ralf and Jesse headed straight for us.

"Do you want to talk to them?" Christian asked.

"No freaking way." I told him.

"Good." He said. He turned to the three Moroi beside him and said," Fifty bucks each. Keep them away." He pointed to Ralf and Jesse.

They ran to get in the way of Jesse and Ralf. I looked at Christian with what I assumed was a oh my god look because he said,"Don't look so shocked. I am a royal. Disgraced royal, but royal nonetheless." He said it with a spoiled rich boy look on his face that made me laugh. Christian was called to feed.

_***_

_Christian's assigned feeder tonight was a woman named Alice, who was the oldest feeder on campus. Most Moroi preferred young donors, but Christian, being the twisted person he was, liked her because she was kind of senile. She wasn't that old—sixties—but too many vampire endorphins over her life had permanently affected her._

"_Rose," she said, turning her dazed blue eyes on me. "You aren't usually with Christian. Have you and Vasilisa had a fight?"_

"_Nope," I said. "Just getting a change of scenery."_

"_Scenery," she murmured, glancing at a nearby window. Moroi kept windows tinted to block out light, and I doubted a human could see anything. "The scenery is always changing. Have you noticed that?"_

_***_

Christian said something else and bit her. I had once thought of vampire bites as what Lissa and I used to do when we weren't at the Academy. Now I thought of Isaiah. I turned away.

**A:N/ Skip to Sunday.**

I had community service today. My one day off and I have to do community service. _Unbelievable. _

"Where are you going?" Christian asked.

"Community Service." I answered.

"Mind if I join you?" Christian asked.

I turned around. I looked at him suspiciously and said, "Why…? What did you do?"

"Nothing." He said. "Lissa and Adrian are practicing magic."

"So you choose community service over spirit magic?" I asked.

"Apparently I do." He said.

_Apparently I had picked up a hitch hiker on this little excursion._

After church Christian and I stayed behind. We went to Father Andrew to get our assignments.

_***_

"_Thank you both for volunteering to help me." Father Andrew smiled at us. I tried not to scoff at the "volunteering" reference. He was a Moroi in his late forties, with thinning gray hair. Even without much faith in religion, I still liked and respected him. "We aren't doing anything particularly complex today," he continued. "It's a bit boring, really. We'll have to do the regular cleaning, of course, and then I'd like to sort the boxes of old supplies. I have sitting up in the attic."_

_***_

"Alright" Christian said.

I was dusting and Christian was mopping. The duster looked so old. It was so feathery.

"This thing is so old." I said waving the duster. "I feel like it should be cleaning a fireplace."

Christian took it from me and started to sing into it like a microphone,"Oh the life of a chimney sweep anything but sweet! Cleaning and dusting and getting sick that is the life of a CHIMNEY SWEEEEEEEEEEP! DONATE!" At the end he started doing jazz hands.

"Trying to audition to a talent show, ?" Father Andrew said. "If I do say so myself, you're quite good."

Father Andrew, Christian and I burst out laughing.

Father Andrew went to go get a radio that doubled as a Ipod dock. He said it was for 'inspiration' was this a requirement? He came back quickly and had even brought an Ipod with him. He allowed us to use it as we were cleaning. After he left Christian checked what was on the Ipod and put on the song 'Party' By Demi Lovato. I raised an eyebrow at him. He ignored me.

'You gotta dance 'til you ache 'til you drop 'til you break...'

"Come on Rose dance." Christian said.

I rolled my eyes but joined him anyway. Of all songs we could be listening to he chose this one. He was one strange person. Twisted sometimes, sarcastic beyond belief, though he knew how to make a person stop worrying and go crazy. Literally we were dancing to a disney star in church. Sanity wasn't exactly our best friend right now.

This was how we finished cleaning. Christian played DJ which ended up with us dancing to some weird songs. We alternated between using the Ipod and the radio because the Ipod didn't have every song in the world so we checked radio stations to check and see what they were playing or were going to play. Working this way took us longer than it normally would've, I woudn't trade it for anything though. _Did I just think that? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ROSE?_

"So you're acting kind of strange." I told Christian.

"Rose it's me. If I was acting strange I would have to be wearing armani and saying 'I broke a nail on this credit card. Guards! Arrest this card! It ruined my manicure."

I laughed. We were now organising the attic. Bringing boxes down to storage.

"What are you smoking and can I have some?" I asked jokingly.

"Now Rose I don't do drugs... shame on you... _tsk...tsk...tsk..." _He said trying to act like a scolding teacher.

I was about to say something else when I thought I saw something behind me. I turned around and froze. It was Mason...again. What is wrong with me? I suddenly felt like I was being choked and the last thing I saw was black.

* * *

Christian's Point Of View

This was surprisingly fun. Community Service wasn't bad at all. Although that might have something to do with Rose. She tried so hard to be a good guardian. So I spent a lot of the time trying to make her happier. It seemed to be working. At the price of most of my dignity, but it seemed to be working.

"What are you smoking and can I have some?" Rose asked jokingly.

I made my best scolding teacher face which I was good at because most teachers gave it to me without me needing to act like a jackass and said,"Now Rose I don't do drugs... shame on you... tsk...tsk...tsk..."

She opened her mouth to speak but then turned around. Her entire body went stiff and her eyes rolled back. As she was falling I caught her and Father Andrew chose that moment to check up on us.

"What happened to her?" Father Andrew asked.

_What had happened? She turned around, froze, and then blacked out. Did she see Mason again? What the hell was that about? Rose was crazy but not schizophrenic crazy. _So I lied.

"I don't know, she was talking one minute then passing out the next." I said.

"Take her to the infirmary." Father Andrew said. He was concerned.

I listened to him and adjusted her in my arms better. As I was walking to the infirmary my arms started hurting. _Damn. I need to go to a gym._

_

* * *

_So what did you think? My sister asked if this substitutes for the plane incident. No it doen't they still go to the trial. Don't worry. Also Christian and Rose will start a romantic relationship. As soon as I deal with Adrian, Dimitri and Lissa. Any ideas on what to do about Lissa? I already know what is going to happen to Adrian and Dimitri but not really Lissa. Also the way I deal with Adrian might not make anybody happy really, but it sets things in motion and probably has some irony in it. Review, because if you don't I will think you hate my chapter. Then I will be very sad, and cry all night and go to school with red puffy eyes on Monday. My eyes are brown so the jus cried look looks bad. REVIEW PLEASE.


	3. I have no idea

Heylo everyone. Yes I meant to say Heylo. So don't think I have the inability to spell. I really don't have much to say except enjoy the chapter and some commentary about my older sisters scarf. Yep I stole her scarf it is gray and very comfortable. It has no warmth help whatsoever but it is soft. I might seriously wear it in months from now when it is warm outside. Spring or summer scarf. Yup my commentary. Don't forget to review and enjoy the chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Vampire Academy novels. If I did Adrian would've fallen off a roof. (Hint. Hint. Sorry to those who like him.) As per usual anything in italics and separated by *** belongs to the book, and all credit goes to Richelle Mead.**

**

* * *

**Rose's Point Of View

I woke up with a massive headache. _What had happened? _Mason. Passing out. _Where the heck was I? _I looked around to see that I was in the infirmary. I was in here so often I should have a discount card. _Every ten trips you get a free bandage. _Lissa was asleep in a chair on my right, and Christian was asleep in a chair on my left. I sat up in the bed and reached over to wake Lissa up and then Christian. Lissa woke up a little startled, and Christian woke up very unbalanced and fell off his chair and hit his head on the floor. _Ouch... that has got to hurt._

"Good mo–" I started to say but then realized I had no idea what time it was. "Ugh, what time is it?" I asked.

"Morning sounds about right." Christian said, getting up.

"Human morning or vampiric morning?" I asked.

"Vampiric. Is that even a word?" Christian asked.

I shrugged. It was a cool word. Just then Eddie came running in. He looked like he was about to bounce to the roof with excitement.

"Oh my chipmunk you will not believe what just happened!" Eddie said.

"Vampiric, chipmunk? What the heck is up with everybody and weird words at weird times today?" Lissa asked.

"Hurry pack your stuff, we're going to Victor's trial!" Eddie said.

"We are?" I asked.

"Who's going where?" Dr. Olendzki said. She had just realized that I was awake.

"Victor's trial! We're going." Eddie said twirling around.

"Rose I would like you to meet ballerina Eddie." Christian said.

I smiled.

"I don't think Rose should go. Something obviously caused her to pass out, or faint, I want to know what that something is. We can't have it happen at the wrong moment." Dr. Olendzki said.

I really wanted to go. "I'm fine really" I said. I touched my fingers to my nose. "I can even walk in a straight line."

"Rose, I don't think she is concerned about you being sober right now." Christian said.

I glared at him. "Please." I asked Dr. Olendzki.

She agreed on the terms that if anything else similar to this were to happen again I would come see here. I was pretty sure I would see Mason again, but I wouldn't tell her I thought I was seeing a ghost. She'd put me in a padded cell. So I accepted her terms and got up.

As we were walking Christian came up beside me. "You saw Mason didn't you?" Christian said quietly.

I continued walking and said,"Yes I did. I'm fine though."

"Sure you are, that's why you passed out and why I had to carry you to the infirmary."

"You did? You didn't tell them about my... vision problems?" I asked.

"Vision problems? Is that the new code or something, and no I didn't tell them." Christian said.

"Yes it is the new code, and thanks." I said.

He just nodded. We then went to Christian's room to pack.

_***_

_Packing was a breeze. My bag was ready to go already, and Christian only took a minute to throw his together. In less than a half hour, we were out on the Academy's landing strip. Two private jets sat in attendance, one of which was fired up and waiting to go. A couple of Moroi hurried about, doing last-minute things with the plane and the runway. _

_***_

Eddie had been told that Lissa, Christian and I were going to testify. He was only coming for his field experience. I thought about who did this. Maybe Dimitri? I don't know. Whatever and whoever the reason we were going. I wanted to see Victor put away for good.

All of us boarded the plane. Christian and I sat next to eachother due to the fact that Adrian and Lissa were sitting next to eachother to talk about spirit. _Really how much can any two people talk about magical powers? She has a boyfriend and she's kind of throwing him out of the plane door here. _Eddie wasn't sitting too far away from us. When we took off I felt a really bad headache set in and everything felt like it was being amplified. Like my head was being slammed into a wall over and over. I could hear Lissa and Adrian talking so loudly. Lissa seemed so excited about something Adrian was saying.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE LISSA SHUT UP! I WOULD PREFER LISTENING TO YOU AND CHRISTIAN THAN YOU AND THE ANNOYING ALCOHOLIC! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHEATING SLUT HERE!"

* * *

**A/N: I know Rose would probably never say that, but when I was reading about Lissa and Adrian always talking spirit this is what I wanted to say so I put it in here.**

**

* * *

**

Everyone looked kind of shocked.

"Rose!" Alberta said.

I was so busy clutching my head that I didn't see the look on her face but if I did it would probably be a mix of shock and anger.

"Rose what the hell is the matter with you?" Lissa asked.

"My head is killing me, and your cheerful Barney attitude really isn't helping." I said.

I know I was acting like a major bitch here, but she was acting like more of one to Christian lately so I am allowed the occasional bit of anger.

Lissa tried healing but it wouldn't work. Adrian then gave a little bit of his commentary. Alberta turned around and then ignored me.

"Rose is it more of your...vision problems?" Christian whispered.

"No, I don't see Mason, but I feel like I am seeing something and then I blink and it's gone, as if it was never there to begin with." I whispered back.

"Try getting some sleep Rose." Christian said.

* * *

"Rose wake up." Christian said, gently shaking me awake.

"What?" I asked.

"The plane landed, we have to go."

"Okay."

"Rose are you feeling better?" Lissa asked, looking very concerned.

I felt really bad about what I said. It was probably me being in so much pain that made me say all of that, not that some of it wasn't true, but I still don't think I should've said it. Lissa was even still concerned about me despite the fact that I just insulted her. What the hell is wrong with me.

"Yeah the headache is gone. Sorry Lissa I didn't mean to say those things."

"Uh huh. You might not have meant to say it, but you meant the words, though maybe not as harshly as you said them." Lissa said.

Lissa got off the plane, followed by Eddie and Adrian.

"Don't worry about her Rose." Christian said.

"What is going on with yo two?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Christian said.

* * *

Looks like not everything is good in fairytale land. Just to point out Lissa and Adrian are not going to end up together by the end of this story but that's not to say they can't be the reason for some serious destruction right? REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE with a very cute looking Christian on top.


	4. Finding Out

* * *

Guess what happened this morning? My little sister hid my shoes and my backpack. She refused to let me go anywhere. I found my backpack and one shoe. I am still missing one converse shoe. I am one of those people who has one or two pairs of shoes only. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I should have bought the other black and white pair as well. Well enjoy the chapter :)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Vampire Academy Novels they all belong to the one and only Richelle Mead. Anything in italics and separated by *** is actually from the book.**

**Little note: The definition of hell, can be misery and torment or, what can happen after we die.**

* * *

Rose's Point Of View

Christian and I got off the plane.

_***_

_We were immediately hit with wet, blustery weather. Sleet cracked into us, far worse than the flaky white stuff falling back in Montana. We were on the East Coast now, or well, close to it. The queen's court was in Pennsylvania, near the Pocono Mountains, a range I had only a vague idea about._

_***_

"Well this is hell." Christian said.

"I thought hell was supposed to be fiery and hot, with people burning in the caverns." I said jokingly.

"Nice mental image you got there, but hell can be one of two things. Fiery and hot and full of inflamed bodies. Or freezing cold, bleak, and depression inducing." Christian said.

"Do you believe in hell? Or heaven?" I asked seriously.

"I do believe something happens to us after we die; we all have an afterlife, but who can talk about something they don't know anything about. Who knows what the actual hell is? Heaven? Reincarnation?" He paused and said, "Ghosts? We can all believe in what we want to. What is real is what we know. What we don't know is well… a leap of faith but that doesn't make it any less real to us."

I nodded.

_***_

_We were met by a group of five guardians, all dressed in black pants and matching coats, with white shirts underneath._

_We were led to an adjacent building._

_One of the guardians explained that this was where all guests and dignitaries traveling in and out of the Court stayed. To my surprise, we each got our own room._

"_Decompress for a bit and be ready for dinner in four hours. Lissa, the queen wants to see you in an hour." Alberta said._

_***_

I felt that Lissa was surprised, but she walked away. I went to my room. A few minutes later someone knocked at my door.

When I opened my door I saw that Christian was there.

"Need help with your outfit?" I asked.

"Ha ha Rose. It just so happens that I am bored and vote on TV with a sarcastic person, but finding a sarcastic guardian around here is like trying to avoid finding Charlie in the chocolate factory. It is just not done." Christian said.

I laughed and let him in. We started flipping through channels on the TV.

"Did Lissa talk to you about the queen?" I asked.

"Not even for a second, she is however probably talking about it with Adrian though." He said.

"You think she is starting to fall for him or something?" I asked.

"Not exactly, I think she just naturally gravitates towards a spirit user. It could be Adrian or anybody else with the powers." Christian said.

"Are you playing plinko with your relationship?" I asked.

"The Price is right!" Christian said.

I rolled my eyes. Christian and I were sitting down on the couch and were watching The Price Is Right. It was a re-run with the old guy Bob Barker announcing everything.

"I still don't see why we can't watch Lizzie Mcguire." I said.

"Why? The show is so old." Christian said.

"It is but I never could watch it before when it was on due to it being on in the daytime. Now it is on just to fill time, I haven't watched all the episodes." I said.

"Deal with it I am not going to watch porcupine head." He said.

"Porcupine head?" I asked.

"It is what I call Matt."

"Well that is strange."

"The world is strange."

"You're stranger."

"I'm part of the world. So I can't be stranger than it."

"Don't correct me." I scolded.

"Terribly sorry, Ms. Hathaway."

"It is alright but detention for a week." I said laughing.

"A week!" Christian said smiling.

"Don't make it two Mr. Ozera." I said.

Christian was about to speak when someone knocked on the door.

I went to open it and saw Dimitri standing there.

"Rose, Eddie wants to see you at the entryway." Dimitri said. "Do you know where Chri—" Dimitri began to ask before realizing that Christian was in the room with me.

_This is bad, very very bad. Crap crap crap_. Nothing was going on between Christian and I but most people usually assumed the worst about me, and as if to prove my point Dimitri gave me a disapproving look and looked slightly hurt.

"Rose go speak to Eddie in the entryway. I would like to have a word with .

I looked apologetically back at Christian and walked out.

* * *

Christian's Point Of View

I watched Rose leave. If this was anything like back at school I was about to be reminded of rules. That included unless due to the assignment no male should be in a females room and vice versa.

"Guardian Belikov—" I started to say.

"I don't know what you were doing in Ms. Hathaway's room nor do I want to know just be sure it does not happen again." Guardian Belikov said.

As I have had to rely on so much with Rose lately I observed his posture. It didn't seem scolding. It seemed angry, maybe jealous? Why would he be jealous? _Wait just a goddamned minute. Why would he be jealous? Does he? He can't. Maybe. Huh? Why? Age? Guardians? Overload._

"Nothing happened, you really shouldn't think so little of her. Especially someone you seem so fascinated by Dimitri." I said.

He looked shocked and looked like he wanted to punch me, and I admit it maybe calling him Dimitri might have been a little overboard, but give me a break. This was fucked up.

"I don't know what you're talking about , but it is unwise to be showing such disrespect. Don't let me catch you in another female student's room again. Mr. Castile would like to speak with you as well."

With that he left. He was acting like Rose and I were getting it on in the bed. We were watching The Price Is Right. How often does watching TV end up in pregnancy? NEVER. He however was in the wrong, and there was no way Rose didn't know this. She was getting wackier and wackier everyday.

I left the room and went downstairs. Rose and Eddie were talking to someone in the entryway.

"It's Mia" Rose said.

I smiled. I never expected to see her for a while.

* * *

Rose's Point Of View

_***_

_I hadn't seen Mia in almost a month, ever since Mason's funeral. In studying her, I felt like it's been a year. I had always thought Mia looked like a doll. She was short compared to most Moroi and had young, round-cheeked features. The fact that she'd always curled her hair in perfect ringlets had sort of reinforced that image. But today, she hadn't gone to nearly that much trouble. Her golden blond hair was pulled into a ponytail, its only curl coming from a slight, natural waviness. She wore no makeup, and her face showed signs of having been outdoors a lot. Her skin looked chapped from the wind, and she had a very, very faint tan. Almost unheard of for Moroi, with their aversion to sunlight. For the first time ever, she actually looked her age._

***

Mia, Eddie, and I talked for a few minutes and were actually about to leave to some coffeeshop when Christian came downstairs. I felt so bad for leaving him with Dimitri. Dimitri had such little faith in me. I loved him but he was just acting like I was a little kid who couldn't be trusted to have any male friends. Love was supposed to be about believing in someone, and trusting them. Christian looked pissed off and very shocked about something. _He couldn't have found out could he? There is no way... Right?_

"It's Mia." I said.

He smiled and said,"Mia it's great to see you. Why don't we get Lissa?" Christian asked.

"Sure, I would love to see her again." Mia said smiling.

We all walked to Lissa's room. When we opened the door we were all shocked by what we saw.

Lissa and Adrian were naked and were really getting busy. Eddie let the door slam into the wall and the couple parted and stared at us. I tried getting feelings through the bond but found that Lissa was cut off from me. Meaning she was drunk. I think Adrian was too, because of the bottles around the room.

I was shocked that Lissa did this. Mia and Eddie seemed shocked as well. Christian's facial expressions alternated between angry, sad, and betrayed.

"I-I am-m so so-r-r-r-ry-y" Lissa stuttered.

"Don't say anything just both of you get dressed." Christian said. Looking like he very much was trying not to set anything on fire.

"You stupid stupid bitch." Mia said.

"Sorry man." Adrian said having put his jeans on and was trying to get his shirt on.

That's what it took. Christian snapped, and slammed Adrian into a wall and was currently punching him with his fist... that had fire coming out of it, giving Adrian burns all over his stomach and a few on his neck.

"Stop it!" Lissa screamed.

Eddie, Mia and I pulled Christian away.

Christian turned on me. "You and Belikov get to have some secret forbidden love and I don't get to hurt the alcoholic!" Christian screamed at me.

He knew. OH MY GOD. HE FUCKING KNEW, HE KNEW AND HE JUST SCREAMED IT.

"Rose I didn't mean to. Oh crap." Christian said. Christian walked out of the room.

"Dimitri?" Mia, Eddie, and Lissa asked. Lissa slightly off cue.

"So who wants coffee?" I asked. Trying to smile.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Don't worry Lissa and Adrian aren't going to end up together, but I needed a reason for Christian and Lissa to break up. This clearly qualifies.**

Ha so. There. Another Chapter. Come on 5 reviews atleast pretty please? Please?


	5. Yelling at fireboy

Hey. Well instead of studying for my two tests I am writing this, be glad, be glad. I met my geography teacher today. She was absent for two months, and now in meeting her I have come to the conclusion that she is nice but seems a little crazy. She hears voices in her head and talks to herself. Make what you will of that. Also thank you all for the reviews! They make me happy. Enjoy :)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own vampire academy it belongs to Richelle Mead and anything in italics and separated by *** also doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

Rose's Point Of View

How dare he? He just told Lissa, Eddie, and Mia about Dimitri and I. Adrian already knew but still, three of them didn't.

"Dimitri? What was he talking about Rose?" Eddie asked.

_How am I supposed to answer that? How the hell do I answer that? _Unfortunately I didn't have to, and I say unfortunately because Adrian decided to answer for me.

"It's very simple. Rosie here is in love with Dimitri and our darling Dimka absolutely loves Rosie Posie." Adrian said.

When he said that I wanted to kill him.

"Why don't we go get something to drink?" Mia asked, trying to relieve the tension in the room.

"L-Let m-e-e get my s-s-sho-e-es." Lissa slurred.

"No. Rose, Eddie, and I are going to find Christian, and we four are going to get something to drink and talk about these recent...developments." Mia said.

"You still a-a-a-re a b-b-bitch." Lissa said.

"Only to selfish whores who don't have a thought as to who they hurt." Mia said, putting as much venom into her voice as possible.

"I'm not the one sleeping with my mentor." Lissa said.

Mia raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes you are considering the 'spirit' you've been practicing with Adrian, and tell anyone about Dimitri and Rose and causing as much pain as possible I will break every bone in your body."

Mia didn't wait for an answer and she left the room with Eddie and I following close behind.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome, but don't think this gets you off the hook I just think we should find Christian first." Mia said.

_I really kind of miss her bitchiness. _Don't get me wrong it was bad when she used it as a weapon for no reason and towards the wrong people but against the right opponent it was awesome.

"You love Dimitri?" Eddie said, somewhere between a question and a statement.

"We should find Christian first." I said.

Eddie nodded but didn't say anything. We checked Christian's room and he wasn't there, I didn't expect him to be. When you want to be alone and don't want anyone to find you why would you go to the one place everyone would expect you to be? You wouldn't. You'd go to the one place nobody would expect you to be.

_That's it, a church. Even though he spent a lot of time in churches nobody would expect him to be there, what with everybody expecting him to turn Strigoi._

"Does this place have a church?" I asked.

"Yea...why?" Mia asked, slightly confused.

"Why don't we try there?" I asked.

"Why the hell would Ozera be in a church?" Eddie asked.

"It's a idea." I said.

"A stupid one." Eddie said.

"What is your problem?!" I shouted.

"YOU! You lied to Mason. This 'thing' with you and your mentor." Eddie lowered his voice so nobody would hear. "It would have had to have started before you started dating Mason. You used him. He loved you and you used him to forget about Dimitri. He risked his life and died and I never blamed you because he was in love and he made his choices based on his feelings but they were feelings that you should have never toyed with if you didn't feel the same way." Eddie said.

"Enough." Mia hissed. "Let's go to the church."

"Fine." Eddie and I said.

It was a quiet walk to the church, and a really freaking cold one too. I was glad once we got inside because it was warm. I looked around and saw Christian sitting in the front pew. _I knew it. _I walked up to Christian and saw that he was just staring at the front of the church. I sat down next to him. Mia and Eddie waited in the back. I think they either expected me to punch him or ask him to come with us but whatever the reason they left us alone.

"Sorry Rose." Christian said.

"Whatever." I said, trying for indifference and failing miserably.

"I was just so mad and so angry that I just couldn't focus, didn't think and blurted it out." He said.

"Well now I'm mad, but if you get up and help me deal with this I will be less mad." I said.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No you do not fireboy."

"I've been through worse."

"Damn straight."

He got up and walked down to where Eddie and Mia were.

"Hey guys." Christian said.

"You okay?" Mia asked.

"No." Christian said.

"Figured." Mia said.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"It's just what you do when something bad happens. Like when someone is going to have a sad birthday you still say happy birthday."

We went back into the cold and to the coffee shop. As soon as we ordered something to drink we started talking, as was expected Mia insisted on Dimitri being the topic, and since the coffee shop was near empty it was as good a place as any.

"I love him. Satisfied?" I said.

"Details. You know he could get arrested? Charged? Fired? How far have you gone? What have you done?" Mia said, firing away question after question.

"I know what can happen. I know and I am scared of it happening, I can't help it. The night Lissa was kidnapped." I paused taking a deep breath. "Victor knew. He knew how Dimitri and I felt. He put a lust spell on the necklace he bought. The only way it would work was if Dimtri and I loved eachother. There was no attack spell. We didn't fight, we–"

"You slept together!" Mia whisper-shouted.

"No, well almost. Dimitri figured it out and we got ready and saved Lissa."

"So you knew since then that you were in love with Dimitri?" Eddie asked.

I nodded. Eddie put on a face of utter calm. Not letting us see any of his emotions on his face.

"How did Christian find out?" Mia asked.

"When Rose and I were watching TV Dimitri came in, he told Rose to meet you here, and then when she left he started in on the whole teacher role. I noticed he looked jealous and it kind of fell together in my mind as to what was going on." Christian said.

_So that's how he figured it out._

"Huh. Well I won't say anything." Mia said.

"Eddie?" I asked.

"Just give me some warning next time." Eddie said, and I knew he wouldn't say anything.

"We just have to deal with Adrian and Lissa now." Christian said. He winced when he said Lissa's name.

"Lissa will be too afraid to say anything because of Mia. Her fear usually gets amplified when she's drunk. Adrian already knew." I said.

"WHAT!?" Mia, Christian, and Eddie shouted. Which caused the few people here to look at us.

"He sees auras it would be kind of hard for him not to know." I said.

"So it all comes back to spirit." Christian mumbled.

"Let's change the topic please?" Eddie asked.

I agreed and soon we were talking about other stuff. Apparently Mia was being tutored here because her dad pulled some strings. She was even learning fighting. It was impressive and it explained her tan. Some Moroi were against it but as she pointed out she was non-royal nobody would really notice, and I couldn't argue with that. Eddie added in a few words of advice. We kept talking and eventually were talking about how all of us had changed and Mia had said something.

_***_

_"We've all changed. Especially you, Rose I can't quite explain it."_

_***_

"She really has." Christian said, thoughtfully.

_What the hell? Must he always tread dangerous waters?_

We continued talking and then Eddie offered to walk Mia back to where she was living. As Christian and I were walking back I finally let myself blow up at him.

"WHAT THE HELL? FIRST YOU TELL THEM. FINE YOU WERE ANGRY. I GET IT. I AM ME AFTERALL. I WOULDN'T BE ROSE FREAKING HATHAWAY UNLESS I PUNCHED SOMEBODY RIGHT? BUT REALLY YOU MIGHT OF VERY WELL TOLD THEM I WAS BLOODY INSANE! THAT I WAS SEEING GHO–"

Christian cut me off by covering my mouth with his hand, I bit him.

"Ow!" Christian screamed.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"Ms. Hathaway, Mr. Ozera is everything alright?" Alberta said, walking up to us.

"Fine." Christian said.

Alberta walked away.

"I was about to scream I was seeing ghosts to Alberta and you stopped me didn't you?" I asked.

"Yea, I really don't know why feeders like getting bitten it hurts, endorphins. Puh-lease."

* * *

I know I know the relationship is taking time to start, don't worry it will, but I have a lot of Dimitri-like stuff to get through here. Wait until a little after the trial and we will be well on our way. Enjoy and review. Reviewing is good, and I want Rose and Christian to have some fights in the beginning get through some of their fiery personalities to the fierce loyalty underneath. La la la la REVIEW!


	6. Trey and Diamonds

So I finally update. First off, the part where Dimitri and Rose go see Victor gets changed. I didn't want them to see him, just because I feel like Christian should. So enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Vampire Academy and anything separated by *** and in italics is from the book. The rights all belong to Richelle Mead. I do however own a copy of each of the books, but that doesn't count.**

**

* * *

**Christian's Point Of View

Afterwards Rose and I went back to her room for a few minutes. Rose asked me to come she wanted help with something. Hopefully it was about the 'ghost thing' it was entirely possible she really was seeing ghosts. Stranger things have happened right? If Rose was going to snap she'd go homicidal, nothing else.

"So why am I here exactly?" I asked.

Rose said, "Help me pick an outfit."

_What the fuck? I guess this is what happens when she isn't talking to Lissa. _"You want me to help you pick an outfit?" I asked.

"Yes. I can't go to Lissa, so you're the next best thing. Unless you think I should ask the queen about my outfit..." Rose let that sentence trail off.

"Fine."

Rose nodded and ran to her bag and started unpacking and putting things out. Clothes, make-up and a few pairs of shoes. _What is it with girls and shoes? Is it really that hard to have one pair? _Interrupting my inner rant about girls there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that?" Rose asked from where she was trying to decide between shoes and shirts.

_Maybe it's help. _With the thought that it might be rescue I half-ran to the door.

No such luck. When I opened the door it revealed a really tiny man at the door. So tiny I wondered if anybody stepped on him the way here.

"Delivery for Rosemarie Hataway." The man said.

"Hathaway, and she's here." I said, opening the door to show where Rose was currently frowning at a blue shirt.

The man nodded and handed me a box with a note attached. He left and I opened the note.

_***_

_Rose,_

_I was so happy to hear about your arrival. I'm sure it'll make tomorrow's proceedings that much more entertaining. I've been curious for quite some time about how Vasilisa is doing, and your romantic escapades are always an amusing diversion. I can't wait to share them in the courtroom tomorrow._

_Best, V. D._

_***_

Victor Dashkov. Are you kidding me? I opened the box and saw a necklace. The same one he'd given Rose before. The one that had had the lust charm in it that made her almost sleep with Dimitri.

"Hey Rose I have to go." I said, quickly hiding the box.

Rose looked up at me, "Who was at the door? And you are not going anywhere. You're supposed to help!" Rose almost shouted.

"Sorry." I said. Grabbing the box and running out the door. As I shut the door I realized that I had no idea what to do.

Even if I could get to Victor what the hell would I say? "Hey I opened the gift you sent for Rose. Glad to see you now send pedophilia in a box."

Whatever. I had to try something. If nothing else I could light him on fire and he could die a horrible death. I really don't think he'd be missed much. Just, how the hell would I get in there. Damn I was going to need compulsion.

_Mental List: 1. Workout at gym 2. Practice compulsion 3. Light Adrian on fire and put ashes in Jesse's coffee._

I need Mia. Damn. Damn. Damn. She lived with her dad. I took off running towards where I assumed she would live. I went to the front desk.

"Excuse me? Where does Mia Rinaldi live?" I asked.

The lady gave me some directions and as I was leaving I heard her say "Strigoi parents... poor child." Oh please, that got old first grade.

I went where she directed me to and knocked on a door. After waiting a few minutes Mia opened the door.

Before she could say anything I said, "I need you to use compulsion. I need to see Victor Dashkov. Don't ask why, but please?"

Mia nodded and shouted, "DAD! I'll be out for a little while be back later!"

I heard a 'Be careful Mia' before she closed the door.

"So how do we do this?" I asked.

"Well if we use compulsion on someone higher up on the guardian food chain, so to speak, we will be able to get in easier." Mia said.

We walked towards where the Court's prison facilities were and Mia apparently knew one guardian she should use compulsion on. The guardian was about late fourties, black hair and brown eyes.

"What are y–" The guardian started, but stopped when feeling the compulsion.

"You're going to let us in to see Victor Dashkov. When asked why you'll say it's orders." Mia said, pushing as much compulsion into the poor guy.

"Mia what are you doing?" Someone asked as he came up to us.

He seemed to be about 19 years old, maybe. A fairly young guardian. I couldn't see the back of his neck but I really doubted he had any _Molnija _marks. Long blonde hair, green eyes, Dhampir with a golden tan, and right now he looked concerned more than anything. Though it was painfully obvious he was trying to look indifferent. He also was wearing guardian wear.

"We'll be seeing Victor Dashkov, Trey." The older guardian said.

"Why?" The younger guardian, Trey, said.

"Orders. Now Ms. Rinaldi and Mr. Ozera please follow me."

Trey followed us. Once the older guardian was out of earshot but within seeing distance he started talking.

"What the hell Mia? Are you crazy? Were you just using compulsion?" Trey asked.

"Yes Trey I am and I was. Have a problem with it?" Mia said.

She apparently knew Trey well enough to not deny it. Which could mean one of two things. The first one is what I hoped for, that Mia trusted him enough to let him know what was going on, and he wouldn't say a word about it. Or the second which I didn't want, was that he would figure it out anyway and that it was a lost cause lying to him, and we'd be sharing a cell with Dashkov.

"Damn it Mia." Trey said, running his hand through his hair.

The place was very modern and I actually took to looking at the walls while the arguement was going on between Mia and Trey.

"You will walk away now and remove any tapes that caught us being here, you have not seen any of us today. Understand?" Mia said, using compulsion on the older guardian.

The guardian walked away and Mia turned to Trey when we almost reached Victor's cell. "Trey, keep an eye out for anybody showing up please?"

"MIA! I could lose my job. I'm helping break rules! Helping you get away with using compulsion on a guardian! Letting you see a known criminal! You want me to risk that?" Trey near shouted.

"Yes, will you do it?" Mia asked.

Trey groaned and said, "Fine."

_Oh. I get it they like LIKE eachother! Wow that took me a long time to figure out. I wonder if he's the one who's teaching her to fight?_

When he left to go look after any security issues we might face I turned to Mia and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? At least he's not 24 and he's really nice. I need a nice guy." Mia said.

I rolled my eyes. "Mia go keep an eye on the other side while I talk to Victor."

Mia nodded and ran off and I went to Victor's cell.

_***_

_He was the only prisoner currently being held. Like the rest of the facility, his room reminded me of something you'd find at a hospital. Everything was clean, bright, and sterile–and very bare. It was a place without any sort of stimulus or distraction whatsoever._

_***_

"Victor" I said.

Victor actually looked surprised, until he saw me holding the box.

"You really shouldn't be reading and looking through other peoples mail, it's very rude." Victor said.

"So's attempted murder." I said.

"So young, so bitter."

"Leave Rose alone and don't say anything about her tomorrow or you won't be saying anything. Ever again."

Victor just looked amused. "Tell me. Does Vasilisa know that you're here? Defending Rose, and apparently knowing so much about Rose's personal life. I wonder how'd she feel."

_Not very bad I'm sure, she's probably drinking some whisky and letting Adrian have fun._

"Shut up and listen. You wanted Lissa to make you young. You wanted to rule Moroi and Dhampir. You don't have anything. You'll grow old, and you will die. You will never rule more than a prison cell. The one person who cared, and belived in you is now dead. Your daughter Natalie. Remember her? The daughter who you forced to turn Strigoi?" I said.

"I didn't force Natalie to do anything." Victor said.

"Sure. She was your daughter who would do anything for you. ANYTHING. Even made choices she believed you wanted. That's what we on planet vampire call a mind-fuck. She believed you would help Dhampirs and Moroi fight together. Make a difference and what have you done? Royally fucked it up."

"Such colourful language. I wonder how Lissa would feel if she knew you were starting to fall in love with Rose."

_Wow, do they put drugs in the food?_

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're here, yelling at me. You must care. You obviously went through some trouble."

I shot a line of fire at his left hand. I watched as the fire burnt his skin and he barely flinched.

"Now violence never solves anything. You think I would be proof enough of that." Victor said.

"Stay the hell away from Rose." I said.

I took the note he sent her and burnt it. Then I took the necklace out and threw it on the ground and started burning it. I was draining a lot of my energy using all this magic. Victor stayed silent throughout this. The gold of the necklace burnt up, and the diamonds were getting slightly black now and fell out of arrangement on the necklace. I finally stopped and threw the box on the ground.

"That was a waste of money." Victor said.

"I don't care." I said.

I walked away and got Mia and we went to join Trey.

"Trey can you get someone to clean up the mess?" I asked.

"Sure." Trey said.

We left the building, and Trey and Mia walked off after I gave them my thanks. Mia was getting herself in trouble with him. _She takes risks... even for the cute Dhampirs. Victor is crazy right? I don't think of Rose as anything more than a friend._


	7. Limited Edition Barbie

So guess what happened to me this morning? It is a Friday by the way. I slept in! Not just sleep in until like nine. I slept in until one in the afternoon. Yes I did. I know. So I was like, aw damn, then my mom was like "Just shut up and stay home. Clean if you'd like." So since I won't be getting the e-mail with the homework I missed for a few more hours I decided to update. I know I am so wonderful. No? Aw well, can't blame a girl for trying. Just so you know I am making the trial work a bit differently. It is separated into a couple days. The first day is all review evidence and facts, the second day is when they talk. Just so you don't get confused, I don't like to confuse you all... much.

******DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to any of the Vampire Academy Novels. They all belong to Richelle Mead. As well anything in italics and separated by *** actually happened in the book.**

* * *

Rose's Point Of View

What the hell was up with Christian just now? Did he seriously not want to help me with my outfit THAT much? _Uh, yeah. Probably. He is after all a guy. _I guess I was going to have to make this decision all by myself. _Great… this should be fun._

* * *

The following morning I woke up to a knock at the door. When I opened the door I noticed that it was Christian.

"What the hell? Do you have any idea how early it is?" I asked, trying to yell but was too tired to be loud.

"Quiet! And yes I do, but some Moroi person sent these clothes to my room by mistake." Christian said.

It was then that I noticed that he was indeed holding clothes. I took the clothes from him smiling. The clothes looked exactly like what all the other guardians wore. In my size too!

"It's like a dream come true isn't it?" Christian said, blinking rapidly, pretending to look dazed.

I ignored his sarcasm and said, "Yes! It's like I am the limited edition guardian Barbie doll!"

"She comes with matching shoes, and lip gloss." Christian said.

I smiled and said, "Yes, and you can be the limited edition Moroi Ken Barbie doll. Speaking of which, what in sunshine are you going to wear?"

"Formal wear was sent up earlier, I will be waiting until the last second possible to lose my self-respect." Christian said.

"Well since you're here you will be helping me with my appearance. Sit." I said.

"Self-respect. Gone. Check." Christian said, sitting on the sofa.

"Uh huh. Don't look." I said.

"Not looking." Christian said. To prove that he wasn't looking he turned around, closed his eyes, and covered his eyes with his hands.

After I changed into the outfit a few minutes later I said, "You can look now."

Christian turned back to look at me and his mouth dropped open slightly.

I immediately started panicking. "What? Do I look okay? Oh god my hair is dry isn't it?"

"Rose! Stop freaking out! You look gorgeous." Christian said.

What? Did he just say that? I looked at Christian he seemed surprised that he said that as well. It wasn't so much that he said it that surprised me. It was the happy feeling I got when he did.

"Uhm, so what else is there?" Christian asked.

"make-up, shoes, and hair." I said.

"Alright then. Make-up first. What did you have in mind?" Christian asked.

"Only two things, I was thinking of going with some light make-up and clear lip gloss. The second choice would be once again light make-up but this time red lipstick."

"I think they're expecting you to look bland."

"I hate it when you're right." I muttered.

"I can tell."

"First choice it is then. Shoes I was thinking of wearing a pair of black and white converse."

"Converse?"

"Well I am not going to be wearing four inch heels or dress shoes."

"Fair enough." Christian mumbled.

"Hair. Down or up?" I asked.

Christian's eyes lit up mischievously. "Let me do your hair."

"WHAT?" I almost screamed.

"You heard. Please?" Christian asked. He pouted. He fucking pouted! Not fair. _He looks kind of cute… _Okay stop it Rose. No thinky, no thinky. You have a hot kind of sort of boyfriend/mentor.

"Fine." I said. I couldn't say no.

About five minutes later I was sitting down and Christian was working on my hair.

"What are you doing to my hair?" I asked, as Christian was separating my hair into sections.

"Half-way ringlets galore." Christian said.

"What is that?"

"You'll see." Christian said.

"Okay."

"Rose, when we get free time though after this we are doing something that will help me regain my masculinity."

"Dude, you're doing my hair, what are we going to do go to a gym?"

"Close, let's go hunting."

"Please tell me you're joking." I said.

"Why not? Well we'd have to go where hunting is acceptable of course, because go where we're allowed it's all 'Hey they are going hunting.' Wave a hunting rifle around here though and they'd take us down, no questions asked." Christian said.

I laughed, but then turned serious. "No hunting. How about I teach you how to fight?"

"Get my ass handed to me? That would defeat the purpose of the excursion."

"You can learn… and then kick some arrogant Moroi butt for me so I don't get expelled. Helping and defending a woman, a very noble and manly thing to do." I said.

As Christian started adding curlers and rollers to my hair he said, "Sure. Let's see what I can do after some practices with the legendary Rosemarie Hathaway."

Christian and I continued mindless conversation, for I don't know how long. It was definitely a while though because we had to leave soon or we'd be late.

"There. Done." Christian announced.

I looked in the mirror and my hair looked beautiful. Christian had put my hair in beautiful ringlets. At the same time though he pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail high enough to be able to see the back of my neck. It looked like it could belong in a courtroom or a ballroom.

"Like it?" Christian asked.

"Love it." I said.

"Well I better go get ready, I have very little time." Christian said, leaving.

I smiled and pulled on my shoes and did my make-up. Damn, I really should reconsider going with the red. Bland was out the window anyway with this hair. Whatever, red lipstick it was going to be. It wasn't like I'd be talking today anyway. Today was mostly so the facts could be told and evidence reviewed. Even Victor wouldn't be speaking today if we were lucky.

* * *

Not long after Christian and I were heading towards the trial.

"Christian!" Lisa screamed, running to catch up to us.

"Fuck." Christian and I muttered.

Lissa caught up to us shortly after. "You two have got to talk to me!"

"No we don't!" I said.

"Christian can speak for himself." Lissa said.

"I can and we don't have to talk to you." Christian said.

"Christian!" Lissa shouted, but was cut off because we finally entered the courtroom.

Things actually went by quickly. The facts were presented. The deaths of Victor's guardians were mentioned. The death of Natalie. His daughter who turned Strigoi for him.

Tomorrow would be when our version of things would be told. What we saw, felt, thought, anything that would be of importance.

As we were leaving Adrian walked up next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Hello there little Dhampir."

I was about to say something before someone else cut me off. "Move your hands Adrian." Christian said, looking like he was going to cut Adrian's head off.

"Fine, talk to you later my little Dhampir." Adrian said. He left.

"Excuse me. Ms. Hathaway, and Mr. Ozera. The Queen would like to speak with you in private. Please follow me." A Guardian said.

We nodded and followed him.

Christian and I were led to a room and told to wait.

"What the hell is this about?" I whispered.

"I don't know." Christian whispered back.

We waited silently for a few minutes and then the door opened, Tatiana walked in. I expected her to tell us to sit, or for her to sit, but instead she walked towards us frowning. She looked at me.

_***_

"_Miss Hathaway," she said sharply, "I'm going to keep this brief. You are going to stop this atrocious affair you're having with my great-nephew. Immediately."_

_***_

Christian started laughing.

"Mr. Ozera I suggest that you stay silent." Tatiana said.

"Sorry." Christian said sarcastically.

_***_

_"There's been some kind of mistake. There's nothing going on between Adrian and me."_

_"Do you think I'm an idiot?" she asked._

_Wow. That was an opening._

_***_

"Yes" Christian said.

"Mr. Ozera you are out of line!" Tatiana shouted.

He really was. _Why can't he just shut the hell up sometimes? Is it so hard not to be sarcastic or rude? Really?_

"Atleast I don't make up false accusations." Christian said.

"There is something going on between Miss Hathaway and my nephew, but as it seems that you refuse to stay silent I shall begin with you."

"What? Do you believe I am having an affair with Adrian as well? Because I will tell you right now that he is not my type." Christian said.

I tried really hard not to laugh, it didn't work though. I gave a small giggle.

Tatiana ignored him and proceeded to explain what she meant. "You and Vasilisa make an... interesting couple I guess. However Mr. Ozera you are holding her back. Being the last of the Dragomirs she needs support. My nephew can be helpful to her future career. All you can do is be harmful."

"You want Adrian and her to be a couple? You're about ten bottles of vodka and a couple days late." Christian said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tatiana asked.

"It means that the man-whore and the ice princess already got it on." I said.

Maybe I was out of line with that comment but really, what the hell did she think Christian meant by that?

"Vasilisa would not do that. She is a respectable young lady and I will not have you spread your slanderous rumors about her." Tatiana said.

At this rate she was going to get a heart attack. She looked like the face you would probably see on one of those _At Risk... _posters.

"Yet she did, and respectable? Last time I checked you said that a name doesn't make a person. I also heard that you told one of your male blood whores... I believe it was Ambrose... that you thought she was a disgrace. Was that just some lying pillow talk?" Christian asked.

_This was getting interesting._

"Out of everyone here. You, Mr. Ozera, and Miss Hathaway are the only ones who are a disgrace. Afterall your parents–"

"Turned Strigoi willingly, only happened nine times in your lifetime... BLAH BLAH! I have a question. You all keep reminding me of what my parents did. Do you think I forget or something?"

Tatiana looked fed up. I was proven right with her next statement. "Mr. Ozera and Miss Hathaway I refuse to listen to this. It is utterly discusting behaviour. You both are not the king or queen I am. So I suggest you get some respect."

_What the hey, what do I have to lose? _"Christian how do you feel about being a king?" I asked, jokingly.

"Well I am not partial to the idea but I guess I would live with it." Christian said, in a fake british accent.

_"ALL HAIL CHRISTIAN!" _I said, getting on my knees in a hailing gesture.

"Thank you, you may rise loyal subject." Christian said.

"ENOUGH!" Tatiana shouted. "OUT!" She pointed towards the door and Christian and I made a speedy exit.

"Well that was fun." Christian said.

"If she has a heart attack or stroke, it would be completely our fault." I said.

"Really, we'd be doing the Moroi world a service. If she's the queen evolution isn't going to happen." Christian said.

"Point made." I said.

"Want to come with me to the library?" I asked.

"Why?" Christian asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"I want to research my seeing problem." I said.

Christian looked excited. "Let's go."

* * *

When Christian and I got to the library we split up taking books out of two categories. I got to take books out of the magic/occult section that every place felt like they should keep in stock for the freaks of nature. _Modern Hollywoods version of things. _The only reason we were even giving this section a thought was because every lie had a grain of truth to it. Just finding the truth was usually hard to do. So if we warped our minds enough maybe these books would prove to be helpful.

Christian was taking books on anything _'Shadow-Kissed Anna' or 'Shadow-kissed' _the reasoning for that was because being brought back from the dead might have been a trigger for me to be seeing ghosts. It wasn't like there was anything else in my past that could explain this. Well other than me being crazy, but until it was proven that I was off my rocker I was going to look for actual reasons.

The library had very neutral tones. Lots of earthy reds, greens, and browns. The walls were painted a dark, deep red colour, and the floor was a dark brown. There were categories just like any library. Though there were four main categories instead of two that branched off into smaller ones in organization. They still had the standard fiction and non-fiction, but there was a category labelled 'Specialties' it was a category that held books that explained about the different elements a Moroi could specialize in. Air, Earth, Fire, Water, and there were a few small books that talked about the very few Moroi that didn't specialize. Now it was known that they were probably spirit users. The fourth category was labelled 'Creatures' and it held books about the different types of creatures that existed. Not humans, or insects, but magical creatures. There were books on Dhampir, Moroi, Strigoi, and others. We weren't the only creatures out there. Witches, warlocks, demons, etc. that stuff all existed too. Poor humans though, they were at a serious risk with all this voodoo houdou around. There was a section to the right side of the library where the check-out desk was, as well as six desks with computers on them. There were two black leather sofas, and four tables with chairs around them.

Christian and I took one of these tables and put the books we found on them. After an hour about twenty books were piled up on the table. Some were old and leather bound, others were new and looked like six billion copies had been printed. Christian and I set to work on the shadow-kissed ones. We figured that starting with that was most likely our best bet to find out what this was. The magic/occult like ones would probably only frustrate us, so we were working on what possibly would help best in the short amount of time we had to research.

When we were working on the fourth shadow-kissed book my anger reached a boiling point and I threw the book against the wall. The librarian was asleep. It's not like she'd know.

"Calm down Rose!" Christian shouted.

"No I will not be calm! I'm a freaking freak! And none of this is helping! Am I destined to be seeing ghosts of those who've died? Having to watch things I don't want to? Blacking out? Or worse, commited?"

"Breathe Rose." Christian said, walking over to me and hugging me.

I looked up and met his eyes and my breathing hiked. Instinctively I moved closer, as did he. When our lips were only an inch apart though Mia burst through the library door, waking up the librarian.

Christian and I jumped apart.

"My... gosh... a library... really?" Mia panted.

"What?" I asked.

"Follow me." Mia said, she looked like she just ran for miles. Outside it was dark and raining but we could still see enough to know where we were going.

Christian and I ran after Mia who was surprisingly steady for having ran all the way to find us and now run to where she was taking us. After I have no idea how long of running we reached a crowd gathered around a building. Mia pushed through dragging me along, and I was dragging a panting Christian along.

When we got to the front I was shocked at what I saw. On top of the building was a guy. The guy was going to kill himself. _Why the fuck did Mia bring me here? _It was right after I thought that, that I realized who he was and what he was doing. It was Adrian, Adrian was on a rooftop and he had a bottle in his hand. I knew from experience that if Adrian had a bottle in his hand it was most definately not water.

There were guardians behind him on the roof but they weren't going any closer to him.

"Why aren't they going any closer to him?" I asked.

"He's drunk obviously, and when they go too close to him he dangles his foot over the edge." Mia said.

"Why the... hell did you bring... us here... I say... let... the fucker kill... him... self." Christian said, panting, he was going to need to run when we trained.

_Oh my gosh. I almost kissed him before! Oh my god, slut slut slut._

"Hey Rosie!" Adrian shouted from the roof, almost falling off.

"Step away from the ledge please." A guardian behind Adrian said.

I was terrified and Adrian knew it.

"WHat'S wrOng RoSIe?" Adrian said, talking high or low at some points.

"Adrian what are you doing?" I screamed.

"TOO MucH SPIrit apParentLY! roSIE! I triED To Be PERfecT fOR yOu! TeaCHINg LiSSA spIRit Not GETTINg too DRUnk lEss women. UntIL iT AlL FeLl apART! RosiE fOrgiVE Me!"

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Bad, so bad. Horribly bad._


	8. Bathtub

Hey, so I am updating. Sorry it took a while, but I had 2 projects, a book to read, and 2 tests to study for. Everything is done but the book. Hopefully I will find some time to do that. Atleast it isn't exam time yet. Which brings me to... I will so be failing exams! So I will need to study. A lot. But for now enjoy the chapter and ignore my little mental freakout.

DISCLAIMER:

I own: Books, Converse shoes, and a wonderful scarf I stole from my sister.

Richelle Mead owns: Rights to The vampire academy novels, and anything in italics and separated by ***

* * *

Rose's Point Of View

"ADRIAN! Get off the roof right now! Do that and I'll forgive you!" I shouted. Well I wouldn't really forgive him but if lying gets his drunken butt of that roof then I can live with the lie.

"YoU'RE lYinG ROsiE!" Adrian shouted back.

_Damn. _"Fine! I was lying! But how's this? YOU'VE GONE FUCKING MENTAL! AM I LYING NOW?" I screamed.

"ThAT's My RoSIe!" Adrian said, suspiciously close to the edge of the building.

It was really cold out here. The rain had turned into hail and every time the hail hit my face it was like a small whip.

"See, I always knew he was mental. I so called that one." Christian said, having finally caught his breath.

"Shut up." Mia and I said.

A guardian came up behind us. She seemed to be about 30 with short black hair. _I am so shocked. _She had black-brown eyes and was very tall. Probably about 6 feet 5 inches. Strangely enough she had a porcupine quality about her.

"Ms. Hathaway. We happen to have a way of dealing with situations like this. Please refrain from talking to Mr. Ivashkov." The guardian said.

I really was barely listening to her. I was thinking about what would happen is she felt threatened. Would she pull out a silver stake or would her quills come at me to spear me?

"Yet he is still on the roof. So how fucked is this 'way of dealing with situations like this'?" Christian said.

"ROSie! aRE T-THeY TALkinG tO YOU AbouT MORoi RULes aND GUidElinES TO SUicIDAl MorOi?" Adrian shouted.

"I will appreciate more respect Ozera." The guardian said glaring at Christian.

_LET'S SEE THE QUILL POWERS! COME ON JUST ONE. _Not even one poke. It was like finding out Santa doesn't exist.

"THis IS No FuN! I wIll J-juMP off THe BuildIng. LeT roSie TaLK To me!" Adrian said. Adrian got a dangerous glint in his eyes. That look was never good on a drunken Adrian. Wait... that look wasn't even good on a sober Adrian.

"BETTer YeT WhY DoEsN't RoSiE coME Up HerE?" Adrian screamed.

"WHAT?" Christian, Mia, and I shouted.

Adrian smiled then moved closer to the ledge and threw an empty vodka bottle at us. About a second before it was likely to smash on my head Christian pulled me out of the way, and extremely close to him.

_He smells strangely intoxicating. SLUT SLUT SLUT!_

I moved away from Christian and muttered "Thanks."

"CaN She COmE UP? Or Is ShE grOuNdEd?" Adrian screamed.

He has lost it.

"Ha! GrOuNdEd. GeT iT? ShE's On ThE gRoUnD" Adrian screamed, laughing and then choking a little on some vodka he was drinking. _How many bottles of vodka does this boy have?_

"You got to hand it to him. Not many people can drink vodka straight. It tastes like nail polish remover." Christian said.

"Fuck. Okay I'll take you up there Ms. Hathaway. He obviously wants you there with him... or dead." Porcupine guardian said.

_She just swore. I didn't think guardians swore... except in Russian._

"I'm coming too." Christian said.

"No." Porcupine guardian said.

"Either Rose and I go up there, or nobody does." Christian said.

"Disrespectful teenagers." The guardian mumbled, and started moving towards the building, Christian and I following after her.

We walked up a lot of stairs for the next ten minutes. _Whoever created this place obviously never heard of elevators. _

"YaY! RoSIE iS hEre... aND cHrisTian? i doN't reMembER INVitinG yOu tO mY paRTY." Adrian said.

"I don't think you remembered much after your fifth bottle of vodka." Christian said, observing all the bottles. Way more than five.

"Does he buy his alcohol in bulk?" A guardian whispered to Christian.

_Who is he? _He had long blonde hair, green eyes, and a golden tan.

"Who is he?" I whispered to Christian.

"Trey, a guardian friend of Mia's." Christian said.

"Alright then, guardian friend of Mia's what to we do about Adrian?" I asked Trey.

"The way guardians deal with it is just cheap grovelling. Grovel to Adrian and maybe he won't kill himself." Trey said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't believe in this method, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"He's not looking to kill himself. He's looking for something else. Attention or most likely you. I want to find some way to get him far enough away from the edge of the building using you to do it. After he's far enough get the guardians to surround him and we hospitalize him. Then kick his ass. Spirit power or not." Trey said.

"S-Spirit?" I said. _He knows! How does he know about spirit power?_

"Mia's friend. Remember?" Trey said.

I nodded.

"RoSiE! Do YoU wAnT a DrInK?" Adrian asked, holding a bottle towards me.

"Adrian..." I said, letting my sentence trail off.

"Oh RiGhT yOur 'MeNtor' migHt GeT angRy." Adrian said, putting air quotes around the word mentor.

_Stop talking Adrian. Please PLEASE STOP TALKING._

"Adrian, I don't want something to drink." I said, going a little bit closer to him.

"Of CoUrSe DArlIng DIMitRi mIghT Not AppRoVE." Adrian said.

_Fuck._

Everyone but Christian, Adrian, Trey and I looked confused.

_Really how much does Mia tell Trey?_

"oH You DON't Know? DimKa iS In lOvE witH RosIe PosIe. ShE lovES hIM toO." Adrian said.

"WHAT?" Almost every single guardian on that roof shouted.

See guardians are a mask of calm all the time. They even try to be when fighting Strigoi, but when told of the possibility of a relationship between student and mentor they get flies in their teeth. Right.

"SoRry RosIe." Adrian said coming towards me.

As he was walking to me he was about to fall so I jumped forward and caught him. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug and started to cry.

"I'm So SoRry RosIe." Adrian said.

* * *

It was a blur after that. The guardians recovered after a few minutes and led me and Adrian to the hospital on hand. He would be placed in the psych ward. He would need to be observed for 72 hours. Just like with humans. The only difference is that Adrian would be cut off from his magic. As are all the crazy Moroi. Although I was surprised to find that few Moroi were crazy. I guess the spirit powers are to blame.

Adrian apparently wasn't allowed any visitors either. I was okay with that. Why would I want to visit him anyway? Drunk or not he just told everyone about me and Dimitri. Well not everyone, but a bunch of guardians. Dimitri would get sent away, and I'd never see him again.

After things were taken care of with Adrian, Christian led me away from everyone. Before any of the guardians could question me about Dimitri. We went to his room because my room would be where anyone would look for me. So I just followed Christian to his and let him fuss over me.

"I'm sorry Rose." Christian said, as soon as we got through the door of his room. His room was basically the same thing as mine.

"For?" I asked, through my tears. Having started crying when we were half-way here.

"I was the one who told him." Christian said.

"You didn't tell him. He already knew. The guy sees auras. He would've told everyone even if you hadn't opened your mouth." I said.

"So what do you want to do?" Christian asked.

"Hide the rest of my life." I said, laying down on the king-sized bed.

"I'll join you. Find a big enough hiding spot." Christian said, laying down next to me.

There was a knock on the door, and Christian and I were too lazy to get it so Christian just shouted "COME IN!"

It was Mia.

"Move over." Mia said. Christian and I moved over making room for her next to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dad's working, Adrian is suicidal, finished my homework, and apparently have a small social life. I ran out on a date when I heard Adrian was on the top of a building." Mia said.

"You went on a date with Trey?" Christian asked.

"You're dating Trey? And WHY THE HELL WERE YOU DATING HIM SO LATE AT NIGHT? WELL OUR NIGHT, BUT YEAH WHY?" I whisper-shouted.

"It wasn't with Trey, and I was hoping that if the date went badly, I could end it by simply saying I was tired."

"Oh okay." I said.

"Alright then, care to explain why you weren't on a date with Trey then?" Christian asked.

"Guardian rules and legally I am too young for him, my dad asked me to give the weirdo nerdy boy a chance anyway." Mia said.

There was a knock on the door. "COME IN!" I shouted.

It was Trey, and he was wearing casual off duty clothes.

"Move over?" Christian, Mia, and I asked.

"Yup." Trey said.

Trey joined us, and if anyone else came through that door they'd have to lay in the bathtub.

"Aren't you worried people will walk in and see this?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Adrian was on a building, Victor is on trial, it just got out that Dimitri and Rose are in love. We can all run around naked and go hug a tree and nobody will give a damn." Mia said.

"Anybody else wonder how life gets so fucked up?" I asked.

"One thing goes off track, then another, then another, then another. Then suddenly your left wondering what the fuck went wrong." Mia said.

"We are all to young to be depressed." Trey said.

"Then why don't you go paint a colourful rainbow on the wall, call the leprechauns, and tell them to give us some good luck." Christian said sarcastically.

"Can't I just ask a really short midget? I'm wearing my good shoes." Trey said.

I looked at his shoes and he was wearing black and white converse.

"Converse? Those are not winter shoes. They're more of spring, fall, and summer shoes. Converse don't dry well, and are annoying to put on when wet." Mia said.

"I know. They are still my good shoes compared to the painful guardian shoes." Trey said.

"I have a pair just like that! Well... my size, but yeah they're awesome!" I said.

"See I am right! So you and Dimitri got busted." Trey said.

"Should make for an interesting day tomorrow." Christian said.

Another knock at the door. "COME IN!" Everyone shouted.

It was Eddie.

"Bathtub" Christian, Mia, Trey, and I said.


	9. Falling Down

Hello. Well so I am very glad you all enjoyed last chapter. I agree, poor poor Eddie. Ah well, I could have done worse. So well due to Adrian and his buddy Grey (Guess…) the secret is out… woo… let's see what happens at the trial now shall we… I present to you an annoying disclaimer and the chapter, Falling Down.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Vampire Academy Novel rights at all, whatsoever. They all belong to Richelle Mead.

* * *

Rose's Point Of View

The following morning I woke up feeling horrible. My eyes, my head, my feet, everything was hurting. There was an annoying banging at my door.

"ROSE! ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!" Mia screamed, from the other side of the door.

I got up and stumbled towards the door and opened it, Christian and Mia were on the other side of the door.

"We were knocking on your door for over twenty minutes." Mia said, pushing past me and entering the room.

Christian followed in behind her and closed the door. "Wow, Rose. You look like hell." Christian said.

"Thank you. You really know how to make someone feel good about themselves." I said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, are you feeling okay?" Christian asked.

"Fi–" I started to say but I felt a wave of nausea and almost threw up.

"Not fine. Come on." Christian said, taking me and making me lay back down on my bed.

"Rose how are you really feeling? And DON'T lie." Christian said.

"Like someone took a million needles, and shoved them into me, eyes first." I said.

"She can't go to the trial like this." Mia said, sitting next to me on the bed.

Mia checked my forehead. "She has a fever." Mia said.

"I can't miss that trial. I have to know what's going on since Adrian and his little 'Show And Tell'" I said, trying to get up.

Christian and Mia pushed me back down. "Rose you're sick. You can't go." Christian said.

"I-I am going. Now help me get there, or get the fuck out of my way." I said, getting up fast. Too fast because I felt really dizzy.

Christian grabbed my arm and helped steady me. "We have an hour and a half until the trial. Rest for another hour, Mia and I will take care of outfit planning." Christian said.

I nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

Christian's Point Of View

I really didn't like the idea of Rose going to the trial like this. She was sick, and they'd pressure her and push at her at the trial, and that wasn't easy even in a healthy state. Atleast she was able to sleep for another hour, maybe that might help though I doubt it.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door, and Mia opened it. It was Trey.

"Is she okay?" Trey asked, indicating to a sick looking Rose.

"No, but she's trying to be, and Christian here has a crush on Rose." Mia said.

"Wha–?" I started.

"Oh please, I am blonde not stupid." Mia said.

"So you're falling for Rose and have lost your man card?" Trey asked.

"No and No." I said.

"First of All: Don't lie. Second: You so are, otherwise you would be arguing with Lissa instead of just having given up on her. Third: When you help pick a girls outfit and do her hair you lose your man card." Trey said.

"Shut up. Why are you here?" I asked.

"A source of inside information." Trey said. "They're taking into account what Adrian said, drunk or not. The queen really hates Rose. She's going to find some way to turn this trial into something of a way to get back at Rose, Victor, and unfortunately Dimitri. Victor's lawyer is now focusing on the whole Dimitri and Rose thing, because now things don't add up to Rose and him fighting that night."

"What do we do?" Mia asked.

"They need to tell the truth. Things will get out. And lying to a court is illegal, and I don't thing Dimitri wants to bunk with Victor." Trey said.

"Now things are slightly more complicated than that." Mia said.

"Why?" Trey and I asked.

"Well besides the fact that Dimitri getting sent away would help your chances with Rose, the truth getting out can also destroy both Dimitri and Rose's reputations. She won't be allowed to guard Lissa, and she will forgive Lissa at some point and want to protect her. Christian also manages to like her, which will only add to the whole bad rep thing if they become a couple. No offence but you're kinda like the kryptonite of our world." Mia said.

"I never said anything about becoming a couple." I said.

"You didn't but I did. Let us just see who's right soon enough." Mia said.

"So what do we do then?" Trey asked.

"You're the guardian. Come up with a third option." Mia said.

"Well I thought not all blondes were stupid, why can't you come up with the third option?" Trey asked.

"You're blonde too!" Mia said.

"Yes but I admit it that sometimes I am stupid, and when dealing with a situation like Rose's and Dimitri's I go out to lunch." Trey said.

"Hence why you two probably aren't a couple." I said.

They both turned to glare at me. Clearly I wasn't allowed to be part of that conversation.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and sat next to Rose while those two argued.

Rose looked pale, and her eyes had dark circles under them. She had sweat on her forehead because of the fever, and looked all around very sick. I wondered if they would even let her attend the trial. It was one thing for her to be able to get passed us, but get passed a lot of guardians. A little harder.

After about twenty minutes of arguing with Mia, Trey stormed out and told us a simple "Don't lie."

"Let's pick her outfit accessories." Mia said, frowning, and she started looking through all of Rose's shoes, make-up, and other items.

Rose would be wearing that guardian outfit number again today, we had it sent out for cleaning yesterday and it was due back any moment.

"Make-up." Mia said.

"Go with the plain simple lip gloss. Right now the less she is noticed the better." Christian said.

"Shoes?" Mia asked.

"No clue." I said.

Mia and I searched through some shoes. There were some black slightly high-heeled leather boots that Mia was looking at every few seconds. Two pairs of converse and some sandals.

_She brought sandals? In freaken winter? Unless she suddenly has the ability to defrost herself after she freezes into a popsicle she would not be wearing those._

"What time is it?" Rose asked groggily, waking up.

"About fourty minutes until the trial." I said.

"Rose you're up. We need to make you look... non-sick if we are going to get you in." Mia said.

"This is mental, she should be resting." I said.

"Christian we didn't ask for your opinion, we already know where you stand on this issue." Mia said.

"Now. Rose you have got to wear these. They're calling you. _'Rose! Rose! Wear me! We want to be there for you when the sicko goes to jail.'_" Mia said, waving the boots in front of Rose's face.

"Ugh. Fine. But if I fall over, I am taking them off and hitting you with the heel." Rose said.

"Understood." Mia said.

Rose changed into her outfit and then put on the boots. Mia did her make-up. Simple lip gloss and a make-up to hide the dark circles under Rose's eyes. Mia used waterproof mascara, and some more make-up to make Rose look less pale. By the end of it she still looked sick to me. It wasn't that you could see it just by looking at her, it was sort of like this feeling I got. She was sick and make-up wasn't going to hide that fact. For her hair it was agreed nothing too fancy. Just brushed well and down.

After Rose was ready we made it towards the trial. Mia was allowed to come with us because Trey pulled some strings to get her in. Mia and I kept a close watch on Rose. Making sure she didn't let herself look too sick. If Rose was contagious we were all screwed.

* * *

Inside the trial things looked very business-like. Although I was probably assuming that the queen before the trial was chanting _"The whore! The whore! Off to the nunnery with her! Banished off to the nunnery with H-E-R!"_

But that was just me. The queen actually sat down hiding what her intentions were very well. But when things got out... well when things got out shit was going to hit the fan. Big Time.

We were close to the end of Victor's talk time. Where he was supposed to talk about everything he did... Yadda Yadda Yadda. He even got to go first. I guess because people wanted the BS out of the way first.

"And this enchantment you put on the necklace, could you please explain what it was?" Tatiana said.

"May I ask a question first?" Victor asked. Which was kind of stupid, he just asked a question to ask a question. Tatiana nodded though.

"Is this for the purpose of the trial or for your own personal reasons?" Victor asked.

_Oh. Lie Tatiana, you know you will. Hmm... she really does look like a raison. If you tilt her head slightly to the right you'll see it._

"It is just to understand what exactly your crime was." Tatiana said. _Purpose of the trial then. Well then I really hope you see a priest before you die, start making a list of your sins bitch._

"Doubtful." Victor said smiling. This was quite entertaining for him. I couldn't really blame him though. If I was in a prison cell with nothing to to other than play with my fingernails I would find the prune entertaining as well.

Tatiana looked slightly angry. "Well. Considering what rumors we've been hearing I am curious. Was it a fighting or... lust spell that you put on the necklace?" Tatiana said.

_Well we're all off to the fuckery now. Send ya a postcard when we get to destination._

"Lust." Victor said.

"In order for it to work doesn't there need to be feelings from both of the couple, in this case Dimitri and Rose would have to be infatuated."

"Correct." Victor said.

"Are there any other questions for Mr. Dashkov?" Tatiana asked. Both sides said no.

"Alright. Mr. Dashkov, do step down. We may now hear from Mr. Belikov." Tatiana said.

Bitch.

Victor was led away to his seat and Dimitri was up to bat. He'd have to tell the truth, and chances were that Tatiana wouldn't be asking him questions about what colour Victor's shoes were that night.

The lawyers of course began first. They knew that the whole Rose-Dimitri thing was all Tatiana's. So they asked the basics. What Roads? What Guardians? What condition was Lissa in? Those type of questions.

Now Tatiana's turn came. I could almost see the joy in her. I really wish someone in here was an empath. They'd bounce right through the friggin walls.

"Alright, so there was a space of time in between the time when Rose felt Lissa get kidnapped and the time the guardians were alerted of this. We've clearly heard that Victor enchanted the necklace he bought for Rose, care to explain about what exactly it was you two were doing in that span of time?" Tatiana asked.

_COME ON! THIS IS A COURT ROOM NOT A PORN ROOM!_

"The point of the lust spell was to keep Ms. Hathaway and I busy. It almost worked to it's full extent but was broken before it could." Dimitri said.

That was a official way of saying he didn't get lucky.

"So you two didn't go farther than intense kissing?" Tatiana asked.

"Correct. The spell was broken before anything could go farther." Dimitri said.

"Exactly how do you feel about Ms. Hathaway?"

"I don't exactly mean to question your methods, but I'm not the one on trial here. Mr. Dashkov is." Dimitri said.

_Bullshit. You really want to question her methods._

"Of course." Tatiana said, smiling. Show the fangs, come on, one pointy tooth.

"However I happen to find you lacking responsibility. Your responsibility is to your charge. Which happens to be the princess that was kidnapped. And what were you busy doing at the time when you should've been reporting it? An intense kissing session with a teenage girl." Tatiana said.

_Oh please. Rose is not 13 years old._

"And further, you should've not allowed yourself to feel this way towards Ms. Hathaway. It's wrong." Tatiana said.

_So is sleeping with a way younger blood whore when you're in this position of power._

"What do you propose I do? Since apparently you forget that this is Victor's trial and not mine or Ms. Hathaway's." Dimitri said.

"Maybe you should consider finding a new charge. Please step down and may Ms. Hathaway please speak now." Tatiana said.

Dimitri left and Rose went up to where he was. She was doing a very good job at not looking sick. Except for the careful way she was walking and the way she was slouching you couldn't tell that anything was wrong. And the things that were out of the ordinary could simply be mistaken for disrespect or nervousness. Which wouldn't be out of the ordinary in a setting like this.

Tatiana smiled. Her smile was so wide that you could actually see her fangs. That's how happy she was that she could finally speak to Rose.

"So Ms. Hathaway would you please give a brief explanation about this _'bond' _that you have with Princess Vasilisa?" Tatiana said.

"I can sometimes read her thoughts, I can feel her emotions and where she is through the bond. Sometimes if her emotions are strong enough, like a lot of anger, or happiness I can get pulled into her mind. My body stays where it is but my mind is with her." Rose said.

"So what you're saying is that sometimes you're an incapable guardian?" Tatiana said.

"I didn't say that." Rose said.

"But you did. When you go vacant from your body and into hers can you control what movements you make? Or are you unresponsive?" Tatiana said.

"Unresponsive." Rose said.

"So I imagine that if you and Vasilisa were to encounter a Strigoi she'd be very frightened." Tatiana said.

"I imagine so." Rose said.

"So while you check out and visit Vasilisa's head for a vacation the Strigoi kills you and turns or kills her. Like I said you're an incapable guardian." Tatiana said.

"I am a capable guardian! I have killed a Strigoi. Two even!" Rose said, trying to go for loud, but not able to do it.

"A capable guardian wouldn't lose their temper so easily." Tatiana said.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Rose asked.

"It has to do with everything. You are incapable at taking care of yourself, what makes you think you can take care of the last of the Dragomir line?" Tatiana said.

"I can." Rose said.

"You cannot. You will not be protecting Vasilisa once you graduate." Tatiana said. "She is not safe with you, this has proven it."

* * *

The rest of the trial passed by.

I spoke, and so did the other guardians who were there. There weren't anymore extreme fights or call-outs between anybody else. This wasn't over though. Tatiana would try to destroy Rose. I was sure of that. Calling out her relationship with Dimitri and calling her incapable was just the beginning. Things were just going to go down from there.

Twenty minutes after the trial I went to Rose's room, she was sitting on the ground crying holding onto a piece of paper.

"What happened?" I asked.

Rose just kept crying but handed me the paper. I read it.

**_Dear Roza,_**

**_At the trial the queen suggested that I get a new charge, I have decided that perhaps she is right. I have resigned from being Lissa's guardian before things can get worse. I won't be calling, or e-mailing, or any form of communication. Things will be much safer if we do not speak. Roza I apologize for the damage I have done to your future. You would have been an extremely capable guardian of Lissa's, and will be an extremely capable guardian to whomever is your charge in the future. Please be careful. Don't do anything reckless, and believe me you will find love again someday. First loves never last forever. We've all been told that at one time or another. However I think you will find love sooner than you ever thought possible._**

**_Love, Dimi._**


	10. Four Things To Do

Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas... whatever anyone celebrates. I'm not a holiday type of person, mainly due to the fact that my family doesn't get along so well. I don't even get along with most of them either so it's just the five of us this holiday season. Me, my two sisters, and mom and dad. I did not tell you that to make you all go "AH BAH HUMBUG TO YOU TOO!" no I told you all so that way you'd realize that I'm not giving up much in order to spend the day giving you over 4,000 words long chapter... yes... 4,000 words not including this authors note or the disclaimer. So hope you all have a better Christmas than me, and be careful.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy Novel rights, they all belong to Richelle Mead.

* * *

Rose's Point Of View

I wanted to stomp my feet and scream how life wasn't fair. But I didn't, I couldn't. I was called an incapable guardian, if I did that I would just be proving her point.

"Maybe we can go and stop him from leaving?" Christian asked.

"Already checked. He left about five minutes after the trial, before I even got this note." I said.

"I'm sorry Rose." Christian said, he sounded like he was only half sorry.

"It's fine." I said. My voice broke and a few more tears fell.

"Want to do something?" Christian asked.

"Like what? Hang out in a church? Hang off a building?" I said.

"I don't know. Go shopping. Go laugh at some Moroi, or how about try to get a guardian to crack a smile, or watch movies and eat ice cream?" Christian said.

"All of the above." I said. "Let me just get a purse."

"I have no idea why women carry around purses. You're all like Mary Poppins or something." Christian said.

I splashed some cold water on my face, grabbed a purse, took a deep breath and Christian and I were off towards the shopping area.

Moroi malls were about the same as human malls, except for certain stores where they had magical moroi stuff for sale. But they had some normal stores too.

"Where to first Rose?" Christian asked.

"Well I am going to have to check how much money I have." I said, I started looking through my purse but Christian's hand stopped me.

"Rose, when I invite you somewhere, I pay, now where to first?" Christian said.

"But—" I started but Christian cut me off.

"But nothing. Where to first?" Christian asked, for the third time.

I smiled. "Can we go in every store?"

"Yes." Christian said.

So thus began shopping. We started with the first store on our left and worked our way down.

"So what time do we have to leave?" I asked, when we were in the third store. It was a Moroi jewellery store.

"First thing tomorrow morning. Apparently the queen wants to keep kissing Lissa's ass." Christian said.

"What does she want to do for her now? Buy her Canada?" I asked.

"Well I don't think she'd buy her a country... well atleast a good one." Christian said.

A necklace caught my eye. "Oh my god this is so beautiful."

The necklace was a simple gold chain that had a heart shape on the end of it. The back of the heart was simple gold but on the front there were an assortments of reddish-orange gems around the edges. In the middle of the heart, it was as if it was fire. Honest to goodness fire. The middle had it's temperature raised slightly and there was moving blue-green-orange-red flames just barely touching the gems.

"Wow." Christian said.

"A lovely piece." A blonde Moroi salesperson said.

_Oh please. I already want to buy it. I don't need convincing._

The salesperson continued on. "This necklace was made to encapsulate fire magic. Only one was made for this type of power. One was also made for air, earth, and water but those have been sold. It is said that this necklace would help you sense if the one you love was in trouble as long as he had some connection to fire magic. Although that was also said about the other necklaces and I seriously doubt they have worked."

"Do you want it Rose?" Christian asked.

I nodded.

"We'll buy it." Christian said.

Once we were out of the store Christian said "Well that was interesting."

"Not so much, somehow I think that they have some kind of 'saying' for everything in there." I said.

"Well the necklace is amazing either way." Christian said.

"True." I said.

I was carrying the bag that had the necklace and Christian was carrying three bags from the previous stores.

"Christian we are starting your workout now." I said.

"What?" Christian asked.

"Well, by the time we get through the mall with all the bags you'll be carrying, you would've worked out intensely."

"Great."

The rest of the mall time passed wonderfully for me and painfully for Christian. I kept asking him if he wanted to stop buying me things and let me pay, I even tried to pay for something but he knocked my hand out of the way and paid for me. So things progressed until I was sure I had done so much shopping I would need to find another way to pack it all up and bring it on the plane back with me, and that Christian's hands would never be the same again.

We went to my room and dropped off everything Christian had bought for me. I felt bad about making him spend so much money. He told me that he was royal and it was time he start acting like it, and since he was incapable of spending a lot of money on himself it was better I spend his money. Whatever I got some awesome shoes.

* * *

Time for Number Two on our list.

It was time to laugh at some Moroi.

"So where do we go?" I asked.

"They have a speed dating thing going on at that cafe, want to go laugh at the stupidity?" Christian asked.

"Lets go." I said.

Christian and I walked to the cafe.

It was set up where regular customers would sit in the booths near the windows, while the speed daters would sit at the tables in the middle.

There were only ten Moroi in total. Five men and five women.

"Okay so we need to come up with something to call them, they don't have name tags so we need to create nicknames." Christian said.

I noticed a man in about his late twenties, black hair and his nose was really red.

"Rudolph." I said, pointing.

"Santa." Christian said, pointing to a old man about fifty with a long white beard and that should really lose some weight.

"Ice Princess." I said, pointing to a tall and thin blonde Moroi girl who was probably twenty and whose face looked angry and sharp. Probably because she didn't want to even be there.

"Doe-eye." Christian said, pointing to a kind looking woman maybe about 40 or 45. She had that kind grandma look about her and true to her name had big round brown eyes.

Christian and I continued naming people, and soon it was time for the event to begin. It was sort of like taking bets on horse races really. Just like you hope for your horse to win and you to get some money, I hoped for the Moroi of my choosing which was Rudolph to actually meet someone he liked, and for me to burst into a fit of giggles when he didn't.

At the moment Rudolph and Ice Princess were talking. Ice Princess was Christian's Moroi of choice.

"Okay and Rudolph and Ice Princess are up to bat." Christian said in an announcer like voice.

"Oh and Ice Princess is talking about herself and what is Rudolph doing?" Christian said.

"He is checking out Halo from across the room." I said.

Halo is what we called a tall early thirties brown haired and green eyed woman. Her hair was so long that she wrapped it back up to form a halo like thing around her head.

"Tough break for the Ice Princess... ooo thats gotta hurt" I said copying Christian's announcer like tone.

Across the room one of the speed daters ran out.

"And it looks like she's out of the running... or in the running. Depending on how you look at it." Christian said.

I laughed. "And the Ice Princess has given Rudolph her number and in 3... 2.. 1."

He crumples it up.

"One point for Rudolph, and minus one point for the Ice Princess." I said.

"Damn, she's too narcissistic for people to really like her. I'm dying here." Christian said.

I was winning. Rudolph was at +2 and Ice Princess was at -1.

Doe-eye and Santa were getting along quite well. They were laughing and chatting away like they've been friends for years.

"I wonder if I'll ever get along with anyone that well." I said.

"Promise the guy awesome cookies and you will." Christian said.

"Doubt it, I don't bake." I said.

"Learn." Christian said.

_...Ring..._

It was Halo and Rudolph's turn to talk.

"Okay, here we go. Come on Rudi, earn me a point." I said.

"Rudi?" Christian asked.

"Yes. Rudi. Short for Rudolph." I said.

"A nickname for a nickname? That's weird."

"Since when was I ever normal?"

"Never, so Rudi it is."

"Exactly. So come on Rudi. Talk to Halo." I said.

Rudolph and Halo switched numbers, and 3... 2.. 1.

THEY BOTH KEPT THE NUMBERS! +1 for Rudolph!

The people kept coming and going and soon enough the speed dating was over. The score was:

Rudolph: +6

Ice Princess: +1

"Come on! Loser buys drinks." I said, dragging Christian towards the counter.

The Dhampir at the counter said "How may I help you?"

"Tall Caramel Brulee Frappuccino." I said.

"Make that two." Christian said.

"Is that all?" The Dhampir asked.

"Yes." Christian said.

The Dhampir smiled and said "It is so lovely to see a couple who don't care what people say about Dhampirs and Moroi together."

_We aren't a couple. _

"We aren't a couple." Christian said.

"... Yet" The Dhampir said, handing us our coffee.

Christian was about to pay her but she said "On the house."

Christian put his money back and we left.

* * *

Number Three: Try to get a guardian to crack a smile

"Why don't we just find Trey? He smiles." I said.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Christian asked.

"Nowhere. Okay so pick a guardian." I said.

"I know just the guardian." Christian said with a small smile.

He took us through places and buildings until we came to the Court's prison facilities were.

"Which guardian?" I asked.

"That one." Christian said, pointing to a guardian not that far away from us that was about late fourties, black hair and brown eyes.

"So how do we make him smile?" I asked.

"That is the million dollar question." Christian said.

How to do it. How to do it. I wonder... are there any costume shops close by?

"Christian can we go to a costume shop and then come back?" I asked.

"Sure... why?" Christian asked.

"You'll see." I said. "Are you against complete humiliation and quite possibly pictures?"

"Yes but I will do it." Christian said.

_Never say you'll do something after I have promised humiliation._

Christian and I ran to the costume store before it closed, we were running low on time to complete our task.

"Find a bikini in your size." I said.

"What!?" Christian shouted with a horrified expression on his face.

"You heard. Now go." I said.

Christian went off to go find a bikini.

I just had find a ballerina tutu, a make-up kit, and some knee-high leather boots.

"Hey Christian!" I shouted across the store.

"Yeah?!" He shouted back.

"What size are you in hooker boots!?" I asked.

"WHAT THE FRONT DOOR!?" Christian asked, coming around the corner with a bikini in hand.

Christian tried on boots. It took six tries, but we finally came across some that fit.

We found some make-up and a ballerina tutu in Christian's size, and we payed.

As we were paying the cashier was looking at us strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." The cashier said, he looked away from my eyes.

_Role-playing... I have a great idea..._

"Play along." I whispered to Christian.

"Do we have what we need?" I asked, moving closer to Christian and touching his chest.

"I think we do baby." Christian said, wrapping his arms around me and grabbing my ass, the cashier was watching every move.

The cashier blushed and swallowed. "U-U-Um. T-Thank y-y-you for shopping, h-h-have a g-great e-e-evening."

After we left the cashier slumped over the counter and Christian and I burst out laughing.

"Don't ever touch my ass again." I said laughing.

"Whatever you say baby." Christian said.

Christian and I went back to my room and got him ready. First he put on the bikini. I have to say I liked his choice. It was a pink bikini with white swirls all over it. Then he put on the tutu. We chose a pink tutu with pink glitter on it and fake little diamonds around the waist. Next came the boots. They were knee-high leather boots with pink laces. I put on some red lipstick, and some red lip liner a shade darker than the lipstick. As well as some blue eyeshadow and blush.

"Aw, Christina. You look so beautiful!" I said.

"Trey is right. Not only has my man card been taken away it has been ripped up and put in a paper shredder." Christian said.

Christian and I argued for five minutes but I finally convinced him to go outside of the room.

On the way to the Court's prison facilities Christian kept tripping because of the heels.

"How do you women walk in these things? My feet are killing me!" Christian complained.

"Now you have a new respect for women." I said.

"I had a new respect for women twenty minutes ago, now I'm just wondering how you all don't have broken feet and toes."

"You'll be fine." I said.

"I feel like a cheap whore." Christian said, pulling his bikini up.

I laughed and we finally saw the same guardian as we did earlier.

"Hello." I said.

The guardian looked at Christian like he was crazy.

"And you two are here why?" The guardian asked looking completely lost.

_You poor poor bastard._

"Do you think my friend is beautiful?" I asked.

Christian smiled seductively and purred. He freaking purred, this was amazing.

"Umm... well." The guardian tried to speak. He was completely lost.

"Oh my god he doesn't think I'm pretty!" Christian said in a girl voice, and he fell into my arms for a hug, and started fake crying.

I fake glared at the guardian. "Look what you did! Can't you see he's very sensitive?" I said.

"I-I'm sorry." The guardian said.

"It's okay." I said, patting Christian's back. "Now apologize." I said, looking at the guardian.

The guardian looked from me to Christian and back again and he burst out laughing. I guess it's one of those situations where things are so bad that you just have to laugh. But he did smile.

"Humph." Christian said, turning around tripping on his heels and catching his balance right before he fell. "I'm leaving." He shrieked.

"How could you?" I said, shaking my head disapprovingly at the guardian.

I walked away and caught up with Christian.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Do I have to go on a street corner?" Christian asked.

"No." I said.

"Then yes."

* * *

Number Four: Watch Movies and eat ice cream

Christian and I walked back to my room earning the looks and laughs from many people. It was completely fine with me because it wasn't me they were looking at.

While Christian changed and cleaned up I ordered ice cream. Triple Chocolate Fudge Brownie.

"What movies are we going to watch?" I asked.

"John Tucker Must Die, A Walk To Remember, and Underworld one, two, and three." Christian said.

"Underworld?" I asked.

"Imagine taking all the weapons they use to Tatiana's head, you'll be a happy woman in no time." Christian said.

Christian and I sat down on the sofa watching the movie and eating ice cream.

We were barely past the beginning in the movie John Tucker Must Die when Christian started talking.

"Okay, I don't get this." Christian said.

"What's not to get?" I asked.

"The girls, Carrie is the neurotic freak who enjoys order, and complex, and is all 'the future is now' and Heather is a easily pissed off cheerbitch and Beth is the vegan whore, and Kate is the usual ghost type girl?" Christian said.

"Nice summary, but yeah that's about it." I said.

"Why would they go through all these elaborate schemes to get revenge?" Christian asked.

"Because he's a manwhore who dated them all?" I said confused as to where he was taking this.

"I get that, but it seems pointless. Why not have all three of them meet him at a restaurant poor drinks on him, and hire a hitman, saves time and money."

"And gains prison time." I said.

"Well if you're going to shoot down everything." Christian said.

We then proceeded to finish watching the movie, and then after it was done we put on A Walk To Remember.

"He really shouldn't play those types of 'pranks'" I said.

"Always the responsible one." Christian said, sarcastically.

"I'm just saying someone could die." I said.

_Like Lissa, I won't be able to protect her. Who will I protect if anyone?_

"You'll protect someone." Christian said.

"What? Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"No, but you got that worried-angry expression and that is probably what it meant." Christian said. "I assume I guessed correctly."

"Yeah..." I said slightly embarrassed.

Christian's face lit up. "You can be my guardian."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, if you want to be."

"Won't people care?" I asked.

"Not really. I wouldn't get a guardian anyway, and in the spirit of acting more like a spoiled royal Moroi brat I will bitch until you become my guardian, and the queen won't care at all. Remember she doesn't want you guarding anyone 'good' and who is worse than me?" Christian said.

Christian and I thought for a second and we both said "Adrian."

We watched the movie some more.

"Nice punch!" I said, and started clapping.

"About time!" Christian agreed and clapped with me.

The rest of the movie passed by and by the end I was crying.

"Why'd she need to die?" I said.

"I guess to prove that even when one person dies... or leaves that love can have such a big impact on the one that stayed behind. Usually for the better, but rarely for the worst." Christian said.

"Can we watch people get hurt and possibly die by some kick butt weapons now?" I asked.

"Yeah no problem." Christian said.

He got up and put in the first Underworld movie in.

I yawned.

"Getting tired Rose?" Christian asked.

"Well yes, we should've gone to sleep after _'the incident'" _

'The incident' is now what we were calling the bikini-tutu-hooker boots situation.

"Want to sleep now or pull an all-nighter?" Christian asked.

"All nighter." I said.

"I wish I could jump off a building like that." I said.

"Me too, is this really what people think about vampires and lycans?" Christian said.

"Some do, others believe that vamps sparkle in the sunlight." I said.

"Oh yes, we're all freaking sparkly pixies." Christian said.

I laughed and smiled, then I jumped when the fighting ended and the subway zoomed by.

"I like her outfits." I said.

"Okay so weapons, outfits, and kickass abilities. Wow they really know how to make a real vampire feel like crap about the powers they do have." Christian said.

"Atleast you can light things on fire." I said.

"Oh yes but if the Moroi had their way I would be lighting candles, and sparklers." Christian said.

"Since when do you listen to them?" I asked.

"Point taken."

We continued to watch Underworld, and I kept screaming "I WANT THAT!" when a really cool weapon was shown. What can I say? I'm a sucker for silver throwing stars.

"I want that!" I screamed for the billionth time. This time it was in reference to the whips one of the vampires was using.

Christian started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You sound like a kid on Christmas."

"Nobody gives that good a present on Christmas." I said.

"People do give good presents." Christian said.

"So you'd get me silver throwing stars, whips, a sword, a bunch of different guns, and pay for some fake long nails for me to dig into someone?" I said.

"No probably not." Christian said.

"See people give good presents, but never the dream present." I said.

Christian looked at me and that was when I noticed how close we were. Over the course of the movies we had moved closer without realizing it. He seemed to notice it as well. He was only a few inches away from me.

We leaned in closer.

"What about this?" Christian whispered.

"I want this." I whispered back.

Then he kissed me. It wasn't anything like my kisses with Dimitri, because those kisses were special all on their own. Though they were always stolen kisses or kisses under a spell, or kisses that needed to be hidden for fear of the consequences. Christian had a different way of kissing, and I felt like I was betraying Dimitri. Not because I was kissing Christian, but because I liked it.


	11. Vision Problems Gone Wrong

So I really don't want to talk about how school is back in full force so I won't and I will just say, please enjoy this chapter. Also do not shoot me but Christian and Rose had to face Lissa sometime.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the rights to any of the vampire academy novels, it all belongs to Richelle Mead, and anything in italics and separated by *** also does not belong to me.

* * *

Rose's Point Of View

You know how there are those people in life who get what they want, do what they want, have everything they want, never have to do anything they don't want to do, and just all around piss you off because you're not one of them?

I was not that girl. Which is why about twenty seconds after Christian and I started kissing the last person I ever wanted to talk to at that moment burst through the door. Yes you guessed it. The one and only _Vasilisa Dragomir. _

Christian and I jumped apart but not before Lissa could see what we were doing before she came in the door.

"What the hell?!" Lissa screeched.

"You're the one who burst in through the door! I should be saying that!" I shouted.

"I was coming to talk to you Rose. But I find you making out with my boyfriend!" Lissa shouted back.

"First he is not your boyfriend! Second why are you here? We have to leave in a few hours." I said, lowering my voice a little.

"Which means he should be in HIS room in HIS bed asleep. But he's with you. Rose I know you go with a lot of guys but Christian? Why can't I just have this one?" Lissa said.

"YOU DID! AND YOU SCREWED UP!" I shouted. Ignoring her less than subtle attempt at calling me a slut.

"Nice double meaning there Rose." Christian said.

"Christian?" Lissa said.

"What?" Christian said, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry. I came here to talk to Rose about you. To see if she could give me some advice and I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for anything with Adrian to happen. I was drunk." Lissa said.

"I noticed." Christian said.

"We can get past this. You can forgive me for Adrian, I can forgive you for Rose." Lissa said.

"ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE–" I started but was cut off by Christian.

"No Rose I got this." Christian said, and then turned back to Lissa and said "Are you bloody insane? Lissa if you weren't drinking with Adrian this wouldn't have happened. If you weren't running around with Adrian hanging onto his every word 'spirit this spirit that' this wouldn't have happened. But you know what? It did. I've worn hooker boots, I've burnt a necklace more expensive than everything you're wearing right now, I've done hair, picked out outfits, walked through an entire mall, and held bags until my arms felt like they were burning and you know what? I've never felt better."

"WHAT!?" Lissa screeched again.

"My gosh, you need to stop that. We wouldn't have to pay for damages from the broken glass now would we?" I said.

"SHUT UP! HE WON'T GET BACK WITH ME BECAUSE OF YOU! ATLEAST I CAN AFFORD THE DAMAGES IF THERE WOULD BE ANY! ALTHOUGH MAYBE YOU COULD TOO IF YOU STARTED CHARGING FOR YOUR SERVICES." Lissa screamed.

"Get out!" Christian screamed. "NOW!"

"Christian... please?" Lissa said, looking anywhere but at him.

"NOW!" Christian shouted.

Lissa left almost in tears. Knowing her though, they were probably fake.

"You okay Rose?" Christian asked me, after we both sat back down on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes." I said. "You?"

"Yes I am." He said.

I moved closer to him.

"What is this?" Christian asked. "Us?"

"I don't know." I said, slightly confused.

I was. I had no idea what Christian and I were. I didn't know what I felt for him because days ago I could've sworn I was in love with Dimitri. Now I knew I still loved Dimitri, but also had something more than lust with Christian.

"Then why don't we just let things happen how they're supposed to happen and see where we end up." Christian said.

"Deal." I said.

"Now maybe we should go to sleep for just a couple hours until we have to leave." Christian said.

"You take the sofa, I'm taking the bed." I said. I got up and walked towards the bed.

"Aww, why do I have to take the sofa? Can't we share the bed or something?" Christian said.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked seductively.

"Maybe... is it working?" Christian asked.

"Not even close." I said, and threw a pillow at him. He fell off the sofa. "The sofa or the floor Christian. Now give me the pillow back." I said.

Christian tossed the pillow back to me and I laid down in the bed while Christian got comfortable on the sofa.

Soon after we were both asleep.

* * *

I woke to Christian saying "Rose wake up."

"What?" I asked.

"Get up. We have to pack and then be out to the plane in an hour and a half." Christian said.

"How are we going to pack all my new stuff?" I asked.

"I got some guardians to pack it all up and it is already on the plane. We just need to pack what we brought with us." Christian said.

Christian and I made ourselves look presentable and then packed and were out by the plane with 15 minutes to spare.

As Lissa boarded the plane she made a point not to talk to us. Christian and I followed after her.

Christian and I sat down in seats next to eachother.

We sat in a comfortable silence as everyone else came in and took their seats.

As soon as we were in the air my head started to hurt again.

"Argh.." I said, holding my head.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked.

"My head is killing me." I said.

"Do you have a hangover or something?" Lissa asked, sounding hopeful.

Oh I get it. She was hoping Christian and I were drunk this morning so she still had a chance at Christian. _My god this girl is clingy like cheap polyester._

"I hate to burst your bubble, wait.. no I don't hate to do it. I actually love to do it. I do not have a hangover." I said.

"Are you having anymore of your _vision problems_?" Christian asked.

"Not at the present time." I said.

"Okay try getting some sleep." Christian suggested.

I gritted my teeth and put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes trying to ignore the pounding in my head.

* * *

Christian's Point Of View

Rose put her head on my shoulder and after a few minutes of her trying desperately to fall asleep she finally won and drifted off to sleep.

"Is she alright?" Alberta asked, indicating to Rose.

"I'm not sure." I said.

Alberta looked between me and Rose for a few minutes. Searching for who knows what.

"You like her." Alberta said.

"What?" I asked. I was caught off guard by the question.

"Mr. Ozera I think it is painfully obvious that you have something with her especially after what I heard about you." Alberta said.

"What'd you hear?" I asked.

"I heard about the tutu and the bikini incident from a few guardians. So that leaves only two options as to why a man would do that. For a girl or if he was coming out of the closet. And somehow I doubt you are suddenly batting for the other team."

I raised an eyebrow at her. She wasn't usually so informal. That and I found it slightly odd to hear about this from her. I was probably never going to live through 'the incident'

"Don't look so shocked, I'm only human. Well part human, but still human." Alberta said, and she turned back around to face the front.

I probably looked like a fish because my mouth was hanging open.

I shut it and made a point of staring at the ceiling for the rest of the flight.

* * *

_***_

_"An ice storm just blew through the area," the flight attendant said. "We can't land at St. Vladimir's because the runway isn't accessible with the ice and the winds. We need fuel, however, so we're going to land at Martinville Regional. It's a small airport a few hours away by car, but they weren't as affected as much. Our plan is to land there, refuel, and then fly into the Academy once they're cleared the runwau. It's less than an hour by air."_

_***_

The flight attendant then left and I reached over and woke Rose up.

"Rose." I said and shook her slightly.

"Mr...gmph...gh." Rose said, unable to form anything coherent.

I laughed and her eyes snapped open.

"We're landing soon." I whispered.

"Okay." Rose said.

"Not at the academy there's some storm. How's your head?" I said, and we were about to land.

"It still hu—" Rose started but then screamed.

"Rose?" I asked concerned.

She was clutching her head as if it was ripping open and she could somehow hold it together. She had her eyes wide open in fear and was looking all around her terrified. She fell out of her seat.

"Rose?" I asked again, a little higher this time.

"They're everywhere." She whispered so low only I could hear.

"Vision problems?" I asked.

She gave a slow nod and started crying and screaming while everyone on the plane looked at her like she was having a mental breakdown.

I got out of my seat and picked up her screaming crying form sat back down.

"Rose close your eyes and don't look." I said.

Rose did as I asked and buried her head in my neck still crying.

"They're all here. They want me back." Rose whispered. Her eyes were squeezed so tight.

So this has something to do with her being shadow-kissed. Which narrows down what we need to search for when we get back to the academy.

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"What's wrong with her?"

Voices were talking around us, guardians maybe, or just some attendants I didn't know. Rose was who I needed to focus on.

She had fallen asleep, or unconscious, and was now whimpering in her sleep.

"We need to leave." Alberta said, looking at Rose concerned. "Can you carry her?"

I nodded and we all left the plane and went inside the airport.

I needed to know what was happening to Rose.

* * *

Aw... didn't we all just love Christian in this chapter, I wish a guy would comfort me if I had a breakdown. Well I haven't had a serious one yet so maybe there's still time eh?


	12. A strange friendship

_Hello! _So well I apologize for being such a lousy story updater, but it is the end of the semester which means more assignments get assigned and it also happens to be exam time. So those two things in combination mean I have a lot of studying and work to do. So be patient, because if I fail my exams I will be unable to use the computer because my dad will lock me in my room with my textbooks for the next fifty years or however long it takes me to escape, whichever comes first.

So last chapter Rose had her breakdown so this chapter is mainly the time waiting at the airport, then the car ride, and then the hospital. So there is a lot of Christian's thoughts.

Oh also belle001 said there was no mention of Adrian or Dimitri being on the plane, the reason is because they weren't. After Dimitri wrote the letter to Rose he left as soon as possible on a different plane, and Adrian after trying to kill himself is currently in a hospital being evaluated, and more than one person wondered why I didn't put in Lissa saying anything about Rose's breakdown last chapter, I didn't because that is reserved for this chapter. Hope that helps.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the Vampire Academy Novels, they all belong to Richelle Mead.**

**

* * *

**Christian's Point Of View

We were currently waiting inside the airport until some cars could become available. Not so shockingly people didn't want to drive around in this weather, even if it was to pick up their relatives, so people were driving themselves. We were all currently sitting on some chairs, and Rose was still unconscious in my lap.

"Stupid people and their issues with the snow." Lissa muttered.

"Yes because they should just walk the entire way to where they are going, and possibly freeze to death on the way just so the spoiled little vampire princess can avoid waiting right?" I said sarcastically.

A few humans passing by gave me strange looks, not because they heard my comment, but because of Rose being in my arms. Which then lead me to believe that human or vampire nobody knows how to mind their own bloody business.

"Is she alright?" An airport worker asked, looking at Rose.

"She is perfectly alright. Just fell asleep due to the plane ride, and I think she really should get some rest." I said.

"Perhaps you're right, your girlfriend does look stressed out." She said, and then walked away.

"She just has to draw attention to us." Lissa mumbled unhappily.

"What is your problem Lissa?" I asked.

"Rose." Lissa answered simply.

"You have everything in the world you could ever want, heck at one point you even had me as your boyfriend and Rose as your bestfriend so I don't see why you should have a problem with her." I said.

"I didn't ask you to leave me, and I didn't want her to leave me either." Lissa said.

"They don't need your permission." Alberta said.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Lissa said rudely.

"I don't care, you're going to get it. Especially when you act like a spoiled brat." Alberta said.

_Thank you Alberta, I need to send you a gift basket with some really nice expensive chocolate._

"I don't see why he even likes her, she's beyond crazy. Did you see her, she was like all _Exorcise the demons from me_." Lissa said.

"Last time I checked, you had more mental breakdowns than she has had, and when you had yours you ended up bloody or with the remains of an exploded animal nearby. Sometimes both, and you know what I like her because despite how much of a bitch she can be at least she is honest about it. If she doesn't like you, she'll tell you. If she hates something, she'll tell you. Unlike you, who is a backstabbing, game playing bitch." I said, getting angrier with every word spoken.

Maybe I was being an asshole, maybe I was being completely unfair, maybe I was turning into a worse person than I was before but so was she. If I was saying anything it was only because she was acting ten times worse. Still I felt kind of bad for saying that stuff. Though with what she said next not so much.

"Oh please, she is not a saint. And she stole you away from me. That makes her a backstabbing bitch, and last time I checked she hated you and now she is so madly in love with you, so she has to love playing games at least a little." Lissa said.

"I never said she was a saint. I wasn't yours to steal, I left when you cheated, and I do believe that people aren't possessions. I am not like your Jimmy Choo shoes. Peoples feelings can change that doesn't mean they play games, that means they grow and change as a person, and get to know you better.

"You stu–!" Lissa started to scream.

"Vasilisa please go sit elsewhere." Alberta said.

"What?!" Lissa shrieked.

"Please do so, and before you make us all lose our hearing." Alberta said.

Lissa got up and sat elsewhere.

"Thank you." I said.

"Yes well, she always annoyed me." Alberta said.

I gave her a questioning look.

"What? I like Rose better." Alberta said.

I think my mouth fell open in shock.

"Are you shocked at the casualness or the fact that someone over the age of thirty likes Rose?" Alberta asked.

"Both." I said.

"Well you and Rose both show little respect for anyone of authority, which means I can be as casual as I want and nobody will say its improper. And the teacher she threw a book at when she was younger was a moron. So she at least has a somewhat decent judge of character." Alberta said.

The same airport guardian as before came up to us. "Your cars are r-ready."

"Thank you." Alberta said.

We needed more than one car to get back to the academy so lucky for me Lissa and Eddie weren't in the same car as Rose and I. Not that I had anything against Eddie but he was protective of Rose and I wasn't in the mood for any _'You mess with her. I mess you up.' _threats.

So you'd think I would get lucky and would finally be left alone to my thoughts on the way back to the academy wouldn't you? Unfortunately, the world takes some sick pleasure in kicking my ass. So in trading Lissa and Eddie, I got Alberta. With the discovery of her actually being able to be casual, and her being observant enough to notice Rose and I were more than friends it was more than a little scary.

"Christian? Do you know what's wrong with Rose?" Alberta asked after a little while.

Isn't that just the million dollar question? I was clueless. All I knew was she was seeing Mason, and now more ghosts. What was I supposed to say? I couldn't keep lying for Rose because that wasn't helping her, but I couldn't tell them and have them say she was crazy because she wasn't and that wouldn't help her either.

There was also the issue of how much they saw and heard on the plane. I didn't pay attention to what was said or done loud enough for people to hear I was so focused on Rose. I didn't know how much they knew, and I couldn't just outright ask.

So when in doubt: Lie.

The trick to a good lie is try to make it as simple and as close to the truth as you can. If it is simple you will have an easier time remembering it, and if it is close to the truth it will be said clearer, more truthful, and is more believable.

"I am not completely sure, it is confusing me as well. She stops doing whatever it is sometimes for an unknown reason and just does some weird stuff. I don't know, but it worries me." I said. There. Close enough to the truth.

"You know more but you're trying to protect her." Alberta said. "Do you think that you are doing the right thing by not saying anything?"

"Let me get back to you on that." I said.

"Fine." Alberta said. She stopped talking.

I sense a lot of research and hospitals in our near future.

The rest of the car ride passed by in silence. One of those uncomfortable and awkward _'I don't know what I should say'_ silences.

Once we had gotten to the Academy I got out of the car and opened up the car door on Rose's side and got her out of the car and into my arms.

"Is she alright?" Father Andrew asked. He had been walking by and had seen us.

"Yes, she just had a small accident on the plane. She'll be fine." I said.

"Are you going to take her to the infirmary?" Father Andrew asked.

"Yes, we will. Care to join us father?" Alberta asked.

"I will visit Rosemarie later. I have somewhere to be at the moment." Father Andrew said. He then excused himself and went on his way.

Alberta and I took Rose to the infirmary with Eddie trailing a few feet behind us. Lissa was nowhere to be seen, which wasn't surprising because as soon as the car that was taking her stopped moving she got out, slammed the car door and stalked off.

When I entered the infirmary Dr. Olendzki looked up.

"Again? What happened this time?" Dr. Olendzki asked.

"Something happened on the plane." Alberta said.

"Something? Care to elaborate?" Dr. Olendzki said.

"I would if I knew what to elaborate on." Alberta said.

"Where do I put Rose?" I asked.

"Over here. So explain what you can." Dr. Olendzki said.

I put Rose down on a bed and sat in the chair next to her.

"She got a headache and then a few hours later started screaming bloody murder. Christian got her and they had a whispered conversation that nobody could really hear much if anything of." Alberta said.

"Alright. We will just have to wait for her to wake up and tell us what happened to her." Dr. Olendzki said.

Alberta nodded.

So Alberta, Eddie and I waited for Rose to wake up.

* * *

A few hours later and Alberta had left for guardian business, and Eddie had to leave because Lissa asked him to, and for his field experience it had to be Lissa first. The look on his face was one of pure anger when Lissa had sent someone to get him. If I didn't know Eddie I would think he was off to go murder someone.

I heard Rose groan and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey." She croaked.

"Hey."

* * *

So that was more of a filler chapter, but I had to do it. It sets things up for Alberta and Father Andrew to show up later in the story. I plan on making them have bigger parts in my story. I also have thought up a wonderful twist to put in this story, it will be wonderful. So review, it is a nice thing to do.


	13. Talking

I passed all my exams and passed all my classes. Trust me, MAJOR accomplishment.

So in answer to **CloudedMindx**, nope the wonderful twist isn't Rose getting pregnant.  
To **starlinc**, I agree completely. Why do you think I made her queen b*tch?  
To **Alanna-Banana1987**, Thank you for your very hyper reviews.  
To **And Pidgeons Fly354**, we all love Christian and his hooker boots too.  
To everyone else who reviews, Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to any of the Vampire Academy Novels, it all belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

Rose's Point of View

I woke up with a horrible headache and groaned unwillingly. I opened my eyes slowly and took in where I was. I noticed that I was in my second home, the academy's infirmary. I also noticed that Christian was sitting in a chair near my bed.

"Hey." I said, it sounded more like I was a frog.

"Hey." Christian said.

"What do they know?" I asked.

"Nothing, just that you were screaming because of something unknown to everyone else. They also seem to think that I am protecting you and that I know all and everything about this." Christian said.

I nodded and asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Lissa summoned Eddie, Alberta left for guardian things, and Dr. Olendzki is reading at her desk looking this way trying to be subtle about it." Christian said.

I nodded again.

"How do you feel?" Christian asked.

I felt awful. My head felt like that was where my heart was and it was pounding a thousand times a minute. But usually when I felt bad I lied and today was no exception.

"Alright." I said.

"Liar." Christian said.

Christian was never afraid of calling anybody out on their lies, truths, situations or anything.

"Well if you already knew I felt horrible why did you ask?" I asked.

"I didn't, but I knew you were lying." Christian said.

"What are you? A Moroi lie detector?" I joked.

"Nope, a Moroi lie detector that detects when Rose is lying." Christian said, in a joking way.

"A little wordy." I said.

"How are you feeling Rose?" Dr. Olendzki asked, walking up.

"Alright." I said, repeating what I told Christian.

Major difference though, she believed it.

"That's great Rose. Now WHAT happened on the plane?" Dr. Olendzki asked. "And DON'T say nothing."

"Well then that leaves my word options to zero out of one." I said.

"Then you're not leaving." Dr. Olendzki said.

Oh my god.

"That's not fair." I said. "You can't do that."

"Life isn't fair, you know that better than most. Actually I can do that, you see, if you are blacking out or screaming in agony or fear at random times without a reason it is a risk to your health. So I can keep you here for medical reasons." Dr. Olendzki said, turning around and walking out of the infirmary with the excuse of needing to get something.

I jumped up to go after her and immediately felt dizzy. The world tilted at an odd angle and I waited to hit the ground, instead Christian caught me and lifted me up and placed me on the bed.

"It seems like no matter what happens I always end up in your arms." I said.

"It's not so bad, I get my exercise this way. You should exercise at least three times a week. You pass out and I have to carry you at least 3 times a week so you keep me healthy." Christian said.

"It makes me feel so great to know that you are in perfect health Christian. Now do you think you can maybe... I don't know... help me with the fact that I AM SEEING DEAD PEOPLE!" I said, screaming the last few words.

I felt bad for what I said the second after I said it. He was trying very hard to help me and I was acting like a huge bitch to him. He was doing everything he could and I was being ungrateful to him. I was scared so I would break my try not to tell the truth rule once again just like I did when I first brought him into this.

"I'm trying. What more can I do?" Christian asked.

"Sorry. I am just scared. Okay, I am terrified. I don't want to black out anymore, I am terrified of seeing Mason and seeing ghosts, and scared waiting for all this bad stuff that is always happening to me." I said near tears.

Christian sat down next to me and hugged me close.

"How do you deal with all the weird?" I asked, sniffling, trying to avoid crying.

"What do you mean?" Christian asked, running his hand through my hair.

"Lissa was suicidal, had this bond to me, and had spirit magic. I see ghosts, feel what Lissa feels and gets pulled into her head sometimes, and spend more time injured than not. It's weird." I said.

"I am used to weird because I never had normal." Christian said.

"You mean... after your parents?" I asked, unsure.

"It got a lot weirder, but it already was weird. My dad was a pretty gullable guy and he would do anything. That trait usually got him in some serious trouble. My mom was the exact opposite of him, she was cunning and untrusting but had an odd kindness before the whole Strigoi thing." Christian said.

I listened intently. It was rare that he talked about his parents. Sure he talked about the fact that they turned Strigoi by choice and were now dead, but he never talked about who they were before the change from Moroi to Strigoi.

"I used to hear her screaming in my dreams. When the guardians came I watched my dad get killed right in front of me. My mom ran and a guardian chased after her, I didn't see it but I heard it. Heard her scream and then everything go silent." Christian said, his eyes took on a look that meant he wasn't focusing on me or the present anymore.

He was silent for a few minutes just holding me and running his fingers through my hair so I said, "Christian?"

His eyes snapped wide open, like he was no longer plagued by the memories of the past.

"It's just... I can understand and deal with weird. After my parents people treated my family differently. Like we were less than them because of what happened. Like we didn't have a place in the world unless it was to do awful things." Christian said.

"When I was on the run with Lissa I was put in a computer class because it was the only class left, we were assigned a project on video maker to create an example of our lives using cartoon images and sayings. At first I thought I would make a joke out of it and use pictures of little cartoon vampires that had sayings like _Bite Me _or _Bloody Hell_. When researching for it though, I found a saying that relates so much to life but I never found out who said it or wrote it. The saying was _Unless you've lived my life, Don't judge me because you don't know, never have & never will know every little thing & detail about me. _After reading that I turned the whole project into how we all like to judge other people based on what we have seen, heard and thought about them but we never truly know everything. We never fully understand and we always like to assume things even though we could be completely wrong." I said.

"What grade did you get?" Christian asked.

"An A." I said.

"Is that your favourite quote?" Christian asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I have a favourite saying and it is also my advice to you. _'Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.' _and I think it means that no matter how scary life gets you shouldn't hide from it though you may want to, you should face what scares you and try to come out of it able to be happy again." Christian said.

The door to the infirmary opened and Alberta walked in. She walked up to us and said, "You're seeing ghosts! Aren't you?"

"W-What?" I asked, stuttering, slightly in shock.

I looked at Christian hoping he'd have the answers for me, but he just shrugged and mumbled "I don't know."

If Alberta did know something about this then she'd tell me what exactly was going on. If she somehow had found out what really happened to me on the plane and was just asking to get answers and then lock me in a padded cell with Adrian as my room-mate then I was screwed. My options were gain a lot or lose a lot depending which option I chose.

_Fuck. My. LIFE._

"Rose? Are you or are you not seeing the dead?" Alberta asked.

Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. This wasn't fair. When I was younger and I hated what was happening I had hoped that my mother would somehow manage to still be a badass guardian and take me away from the academy and raise me to be just like her. I had hoped that she would make all the important decisions for me and fight all the people who tried to hurt me or make me make decisions that were too scary. That we'd be friends. Then I grew up. These hopes died. I had to make all the important decisions, fight my battles, and face everything scary.

That didn't mean I liked it.

I looked towards the door to the infirmary. I knew that in a fairytale world someone would barge in screaming that I needed to relax and think and risk becoming diagnosed with schizophrenia and I would risk it. Alberta would then say that she had found out what was wrong with me, that I wasn't crazy and it was just some odd magical illness or that I was a rare special Dhampir that was born every century with magical powers that would help me triumph over evil.

"Leave." Christian said, taking me out of my musings.

"What?" Alberta asked.

"I think Rose needs to rest and think. So can you please leave?" Christian asked.

"Of course, Rose, I will discuss something with Dr. Olendzki and she will let you leave tomorrow morning. I will send someone to get both you and Christian tomorrow morning and bring you to the church. We have much to discuss." Alberta said, then left to go find Dr. Olendzki.

"Thank you." I said.

"Don't worry about it, I know you didn't want to tell her if you were seeing ghosts or not." Christian said.

"What do you think she wants to talk to us about tomorrow?" I asked.

"Obviously about this." Christian said. "I am just wondering why at the church?"

"I am wondering that as well." I said.

* * *

So... there. I kind of made it one of those relationship progressing type of chapters. I really hope nobody is confused as to why Rose didn't want to tell Alberta. It seemed pretty obvious to me. The quotes that Rose and Christian like were found online... I found some awesome ones. So review... you know the button...


	14. The Journals

I am sorry times about 66,000,000,000. Please forgive me? Please? I will never make you wait that long for a chapter ever again and if I do, you have permission to send me pm after pm until I update again okay? So since it has been a while maybe go back and read the last chapter or read a little from all the chapters to jog your memory. It can't hurt and it can only help. Who doesn't love my version of Christian anyway, even is he is a little bit of a cross-dresser? :D

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights any of the Vampire Academy novels, they all belong to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Rose's Point of View

The following day I was allowed out of the infirmary and almost as soon as I was discharged someone came in and said that Christian and I were supposed to be at the church as soon as possible.

Christian and I followed the girl to the church and once we were through the doors she left.

"What if we run away?" I asked panicking.

"To where? Our chances of getting out of the academy are slim to none and around here there isn't anywhere to hide except for the church and we're already here." Christian said.

I frowned but knew he was right.

"We still have the tutu...want to cheer me up later?" I asked.

"That was a one time thing and if you think I am going to do that again, you're crazy." Christian said.

"For all we know, I might be." I pointed out.

"Crazy or not, I am not doing that again."

"Good. The both of you are here." Alberta said, walking up with Father Andrew behind her.

"You sent someone for us, it's not like we were given a choice." I said.

"Of course." Father Andrew said.

He led us to a room that was at the far end of the church, it had a few armchairs, a sofa, a coffee table, paintings on the walls, and bookcases. Books were scattered all over the coffee table.

Christian and I sat down on the sofa and waited for Alberta or Father Andrew to say something.

Father Andrew looked at me and started speaking, "In the attic there were some journals that were written in languages unknown to me and to the entire Moroi world as a whole. A few weeks ago I sent them to be translated by a witch that knows the languages and just got them back. The journals belonged to St. Vladimir and to Shadow-kissed Anna. They got very detailed and explained a great deal of knowledge that they had learned about what it means to be shadow-kissed."

"What kind of details?" I asked cautiously.

"Details about what can happen to both the Moroi and the Dhampir involved. If you do not wish to tell us what is happening to you, we would understand." Alberta said.

"But we can tell you that whatever is happening to you doesn't mean that you are going crazy. The both of you have permission to read the newly translated journals." Father Andrew said, indicating to the books scattered across the coffee table.

Christian reached over and grabbed a leather-bound journal, the journal itself hadn't been changed or written in but inside there were numerous new sheets of paper that had the written translations on them.

"You may take the journals with you, but I ask that you take care of them and bring them back in decent condition, they're quite old." Father Andrew said.

Christian and I took four journals and said that we would be back for the rest after we were done with the first four.

Christian and I then made our way out of the church and as quickly as possible we went to the school's library to read them. On our way into the library, the librarian looked at me and did a double take, she seemed shocked to find me even in a library, let alone holding something of book-like appearance.

"Why does she look like she's about to have a heart attack because I am in here?" I asked.

"You try to avoid studying and cracking open books as much as possible and yet you are in a place surrounded by books. I don't know? The scene looks completely normal to me." Christian said.

"Why doesn't she look at you in shock?" I asked.

"I was either always in the church or the library when I was trying to avoid people. My face isn't a new one around here." Christian said.

"I keep finding you stranger and stranger…" I said, shaking my head and leading him to a table at the back of the library.

"How can you even judge strange? You're the strangest of us all." Christian said, following me.

"Takes a strange person to know a strange person." I said.

Once we were seated Christian and I started reading separate journals, if we came across anything that could be even a little helpful we would stop and write it down in a notebook Christian had brought with us.

I was reading a journal that belonged to Anna, at first I thought that there was a lot of pointless reading involved, but as I read more I noticed that it wasn't pointless. She had a life, she protected, cared and felt just as much as anyone else did. Being shadow-kissed didn't make her who she was despite her being well known for it.

I came across something and said, "It says that she could take away his negative emotions, like pain and anger. Do you think that she could actually do that or was it just because of their close bond that she could make him feel better without there being some mystic force thing at work?"

"I don't know. Even the journals are difficult to understand. I have no idea how Alberta even understood enough to think ghosts." Christian said.

"It's hard to make the fact that someone else or yourself is seeing ghosts difficult to understand in print. What I am trying to understand is, why? Why would they make their own personal journals this difficult to gain information from? If they were writing about themselves and their lives, wouldn't they want to keep a clear record?" I said.

Christian thought for a second and then asked, "You still want to protect Lissa more than anything right now don't you? If someone was after her right now, wouldn't you go run and fight to save her even if it means dying?"

"Well…yes but I don't follow." I admitted.

"She would do the same for you. Whatever happens in your lives, the bond the two of you share is above it all. Wouldn't it be the same for St. Vladimir and Anna? They wrote their journals in a language that nobody in our world understands and even then they kept their journals vague to protect each other." Christian said.

"But why would they need protection?" I asked.

"I can't believe you out of everyone would ask. She was called Shadow-kissed Anna and if I went out and called you Shadow-kissed Rose, some might find it strange—"

"—But people that knew what it meant would know that I was brought back from the dead using spirit magic, leading them to Lissa because of how close we are." I finished.

"Exactly. Lissa was used for her spirit magic before. It doesn't matter who it is, even if the person is a saint, someone will always try to use the power for themselves or for another, by any way necessary. St. Vladimir was also protective of Anna, so if she was taken he would try to find her or at least send people leaving him less protected." Christian said.

"Anyone can read a journal if it is in their own language or a language easily translated and if the journals were found and read by many people everyone would know about spirit magic—"

"—and every spirit user would be at risk." Christian finished for me.

"So in order to protect themselves and others like them they had to keep everything vague and secretive. Only those that understood what it meant to be shadow-kissed would understand what was really true and what wasn't because they were going through it." I said.

"When something is translated from different languages, most often old languages, words get left out or misinterpreted, the journals were written in a different time, and are trying to not give enough away, it is meant to be difficult for those trying to research." Christian said.

"So that others who the information doesn't really pertain to would give up whereas someone that needs the information because they care about someone wouldn't." I said.

"They just wanted to be safe and keep others safe." Christian said.

"So we pay more attention to things happening with mine and Lissa's bond while reading the journals and try to see what fits in the puzzle and what doesn't." I said.

"That's all we can do." Christian said.

Then he started writing a few things in the notebook about possible shadow-kissed problems we could encounter.

Damn. He really cared about me and Lissa to put himself through all this research and I knew he still cared about her, even if she did cheat on him, I just wondered who he was trying to help more with all this research, me or her.

"Rose? Is something wrong?" Christian asked, waving a hand in front of me.

"No, it's nothing." I said, trying to smile and looking back at the journal in my hands.

**_I hope._**

* * *

Review, even if I am a sucky updater.

Well I needed something to substitute for information gained through various ways that are now unreachable so newly translated journals is a good way...more information to come :D


	15. Frozen World

Don't hate me for what I did! I had to...

**_Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns it all, if I did I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction now would I?_**

* * *

**Rose's Point of View**

I thought about that as I was in my room later. Christian did still love Lissa, so what were we doing? Sure, he yelled at her and sure, he was upset with her, but what would happen when that anger passed? Would they get back together and would Lissa even speak to me? Would he? People cheat on their boyfriends and girlfriends all the time and get forgiven. What makes me think that Christian won't forgive Lissa? I decided that no good could come from this. As soon as I spoke to Christian, I would tell him that all we are is friends and that's it, and hope that he'd be okay with that.

* * *

"Rose, are you going to wake up or am I going to have to light the bed on fire?" Christian asked.

"You wouldn't do that." I mumbled, but opened my eyes anyway.

"Yeah, well, maybe not, but I'll light some of your clothes on fire." Christian said.

"Then you'll be the one paying for rush shipping." I said.

"What about lighting the school gym on fire? You won't be able to work out or punch things, and I know how much you love to punch things."

"I'm not getting up today unless it's for something really important." I said, and I meant it. Something was coming and I could feel it. Something big was going to happen today and it wouldn't be good, and I didn't like the feeling. I don't like surprises and this would be one and that coupled with the impending talk with Christian...well, bed would be the safer option.

"Hmm, then I'll just tell you that you are now officially back on guarding me and if I get faux attacked and you're not around, you'll get some problems."

"What!" I shouted, getting out of bed while stumbling over my feet.

"Ouch! Fuck!" I cursed as my head made contact with the floor.

Christian was just smiling as he looked down at me and said, "So, breakfast?"

I glared at him and said, "Leave so I can change at least and please don't get attacked before I'm done."

"I'll try not to." Christian said sarcastically. Christian then opened the door, walked out, and closed it behind him. I heard him lean against the wall by the door.

In less than five minutes I was out the door and walking down the hall with Christian following behind me.

"Hey! Slow down! You know, part of this field experience is you not LEAVING me behind!" Christian shouted.

I stopped and waited for him to catch up and then we went to go get breakfast. As we went through the doors I could see everyone staring at us.

"Why's everyone staring at us?" I asked.

"Some people believe that you slept with Adrian and then rejected him so he tried to kill himself, others think that I'm lying about my inability to compel people and compelled him to the top of the building because I wanted him away from you, and the other final theory is that he walked in on us doing the deed and was so heartbroken that he wanted to just die. The last two theories are the most popular because it also gives an explanation as to why Lissa and I broke up." Christian said.

"Can this day possibly suck any worse?"

"Yes, actually. They don't know about you and Dimitri yet, give it time." Christian said.

"Perfect."

We wouldn't be seeing Alice right now because Christian had to eat regular food, and even though he told me that he never requested her, I knew he'd get her when he went to feed. Some people tend to dislike her strangeness and some of the humans worried that Christian would kill them, because even they knew about his parents. Alice didn't care, so they were a good, odd match for their respective blood/endorphin needs.

I didn't like people staring at me, it was common, but that didn't mean that I liked it.

Christian and I got our food and sat down. Half of the people around us stopped looking at us and the rest kept staring at us. What does anyone think will happen?

"Are you expecting someone to start taking photos?" Christian asked.

"Video camera. Live film. Youtube." I said with a smile.

"Maybe some special effects? Transitions?" Christian suggested.

"Oh yeah, and some blues music." I said.

The two of us started laughing and I thought about talking to him about our relationship or whatever this was, but I didn't want to.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" A voice from behind me asked. I turned around and saw a young male Moroi, around twelve or so, with dark brown hair and green eyes looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Guardian Alto and Guardian Petrov want to speak to you." The boy said.

"What about?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. They just would like to speak to you." The boy said. The boy didn't seem to know anything so I didn't bother asking for information. Christian and I just got up and threw away whatever we didn't finish in the garbage and followed the boy. As the three of us were walking I noticed that he was taking us to Kirova's office.

When we entered I saw Stan and Alberta, along with Kirova sitting. The three of them looked like someone had spit in their coffee.

"Jeez, Rose, what did you do?" Christian whispered.

"Why do you think I did something? Maybe someone else did." I said.

"Unlikely."

"Maybe Adrian succeeded in killing himself and they want to blame me?"

"With what? His shoe lace?"

"Mr. Ozera, Gage, the two of you may leave." Kirova said.

Gage left immediately but Christian stayed behind.

"Mr. Ozera, when I said that you may leave I did not mean it as a request. I am telling you to leave the room." Kirova said.

"I have to look after him for my field experience." I said.

"The other guardians have been informed not to attack Mr. Ozera for a few days. He may leave...NOW." Kirova said.

"I'll be out in the hall." Christian said.

After Christian was gone the three of them turned to look at me. They all seemed uncertain of how to begin, but they had a look of doom on their faces that I didn't know how to interpret this early in the morning.

"Rosemarie – Rose," Kirova began, now I was nervous, "Your mother..."

"What about my mother?" I asked.

Alberta coughed and began, "Recently there have been killings done in secret. So minimal in murders that nobody has noticed much until now. Non-royals and well...Dhampirs that give blood."

They didn't want to use the term blood whore in front of me? Really? Have they heard the rumors?

"Okay..." I said.

"We knew about the murders, but they weren't high priority because no immediate Moroi royals were killed, or even guardians. Though, now, there was an attack better than all the others planned in the past. Possibly older, stronger, more experienced Strigoi behind it. We looked at the murders from the past and noticed that the murder scenes had some specific links." Stan said.

"You're trying to say that a Strigoi killed my mother." I said numbly.

"Rose, we're sorry, but your mother is deceased." Kirova said.

"What was she doing when the Strigoi killed her?" I asked.

"She was guarding a family temporarily while their regular guardian was gone and while they were traveling they were attacked, two adult Moroi, three children, and two guardians, one of which was your mother. No one survived." Kirova said.

I stopped. People say one of two things when a tragedy strikes. The world goes by fast but you don't, or the world goes by so slow and you're the one going fast. That isn't how it felt to me. The world is frozen, stopped. Time doesn't pass here, people aren't here. I'm alone here. I heard voices saying my name. I heard the door open and a person come in, but they weren't with me.

I was never close with my mother. She didn't raise me, it was always the people at the academy, myself, or Lissa's family. Now she was gone and I was alone. I loved her, I did, but she never knew. The two of us had a strained relationship and we would never get to have a better one. Before I came back to the academy after running away I would say that my mother and I never got along, never could and never would, but somehow she managed to get some part of me to care. I didn't know her and she didn't know me.

I might have heard yelling, but I wasn't sure. My eyes closed and less than a minute later my senses were flooded with every sound and movement around me. The door opening that I had heard before was Christian. Most likely he had probably talked to someone in the room and learned that my mother died.

"Rose?" Christian asked, "Can you come with me?"

I nodded and got up as if on autopilot. Christian said a few words that I didn't bother to pay attention to to Alberta and then he led me away to his room.

He helped me into the bed and told me to lay down and try to sleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Christian's Point of View**

By one in the afternoon it was all around campus that Rose's mother had died. I wasn't sure how it had gotten out, but that wasn't the main thing. The main thing is that Rose needs to be left alone but no one will leave her alone. She'll just be someone to be stared at every single day so that when she snaps people can say, "I knew it. It was only a matter of time with that girl."

Rose was asleep in my bed. Rose looks calm and peaceful when she's sleeping. When Rose is awake she just looks upset or sarcastic.

There was a knock on my door. I opened it and who else but Eddie would be there.

"Is she okay?" Eddie asked.

I went out the door and shut it because Rose was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her. The two of us leaned against the wall in the hallway. I had been doing that a lot today.

"She's asleep." I said.

"But is she okay?" Eddie asked again.

I let out a breath and said, "No. She isn't. Rose found out this morning and I brought her to my room after she found out. She has been asleep since then."

"She wasn't close with her mother." Eddie said.

"I know." I said. Rose and Lissa had both mentioned it to me, and how Rose reacted to the black eye was a huge clue, but Rose still loved her mother and this wouldn't be easy on her.

"You love her." Eddie said, studying me.

I was caught off guard by the question and I wasn't sure how to answer it so I went with as truthfully as possible and said, "I don't know, but I care about her. A lot."

"But you still love Lissa?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, but not as strongly as before. No matter what a person does you can't completely stop loving them because of just one act, but it can damage the feelings and if both people don't care enough to repair it..." I shrugged.

"Don't hurt Rose, or Lissa, because Rose will hurt you if you hurt Lissa...and I'm sure that Lissa will hurt you if you hurt Rose." Eddie said.

"So it's a lose-win to lose-win situation?" I asked.

"Where do you see a win in this situation?" Eddie asked.

"I get the girl." I said with a slight smile.

"Unless you make the wrong decision and destroy your whole life." Eddie said.

"Ah. Finally. Something to look forward to." I said.

Eddie smiled and then frowned at the thought of something, "Rose didn't love Mason, but he loved her. When he went back to the house for her, he knew that he would probably die, but as long as she would be okay it was worth it for him."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. I thought about the mall, the Strigoi and even my failed crappy compulsion. I didn't like those thoughts.

"I'm telling you that you need to sort out your feelings for Rose and Lissa. Rose also needs to sort out her feelings for Dimitri and you. And I'm also telling you this so that way when the day comes that Rose is in a house with a Strigoi and you run in to save her, you'll survive."

Eddie really did believe that if Rose had maybe loved Mason more or enough that Mason would still be here. He didn't blame her, but at the same time, he believed that love should be able to do more than get people hurt. Love should be enough to save them too.

I didn't know how to respond to that but thankfully Rose opened the door. She looked numb. Rose looked like she wasn't there in her mind. Her hair was messed and she didn't care enough to fix it, her clothes were wrinkled and her shirt was lifted, and her eyes had a far away look.

"Hey." Eddie said.

She picked up her hand and gave a vague finger wave in Eddie's direction. Rose walked off down the hall in a daze and the two people in the hall looked at her strangely. Eddie and I ran up to her.

"Rose, where are you going?" I asked.

"My room." Rose said.

"We'll come with you." I said.

"It's no trouble." Eddie added in.

She just nodded and walked with a dazed look on her face all the way back to her room, not caring who was looking at her.

When we got to her room she started re-arranging things and packing things.

"What are you doing?" Eddie and I asked.

"Fixing. It doesn't work like this." Rose said, moving around everywhere and muttering like a crazy person.

And you don't work like this. Who's going to fix you?

"Whose are these?" Eddie asked, lifting up the hooker boots I had been forced into.

"Christian's." Rose mumbled, searching under her bed for lipgloss she had apparently dropped under there days ago.

Eddie turned to me and raised the boots in question. I shook my head and he looked at me in a way that said, "_You are so explaining this to me later."_

I ignored him and turned my attention back to a going crazy Rose. Rose was packing, tossing, cleaning, kicking, muttering, and probably every other possible verb that she could to with her vocal cords and objects in her room.

Five minutes later and her organizing had a more violent edge to it.

"Rose, please, this isn't healthy! For you OR us!" Eddie shouted as he dodged a book Rose threw behind her.

"We need – a tranquillizer gun – or something." Eddie whispered between gasps.

I just nodded. I was tired and she had only been on super violent clean speed for four minutes.

Rose then stopped as she fell onto a pile of clothes and just didn't get back up, her eyes were open and blinking, but she just wouldn't get up.

"Do you think it's safe?" Eddie asked after a minute.

"You want to test it?" I asked.

"Another minute and then you can do it."

"Why me?"

"You're the one she might have some love for. She won't stake you."

"You think she has a stake?" I asked. This was unfamiliar territory for me. Lissa cut herself and Rose froze and then passed out. It was their thing, but super violent cleaning speeds and then falling and not getting back up? Not so much.

I waited and then nervously picked her up of the floor.

"Where do we bring her?" I asked. I was thinking about bringing her to the infirmary, but she would probably get her own reserved bed there if she went.

"Back to your room I guess?" Eddie asked.

I shrugged and carried her out of her room and down the hall with Eddie trailing behind. I was getting used to this whole carrying her when she can't walk thing. At the very least I was building some muscle.

Rose began sobbing and shouting at us to leave when I put her down on my bed. Eddie and I made the escape and leaned against the door and I heard one of my CDs hit the door.

"So, Christian. The hooker boots?" Eddie asked.

I gave him a tired glare.


End file.
